<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Omen of a Second Holy War by RoastyToasty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564499">The Omen of a Second Holy War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastyToasty/pseuds/RoastyToasty'>RoastyToasty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Good Omens, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Frenemies, Meliodas and Elizabeth centric, No Beta, Swearing, stopping doomsday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastyToasty/pseuds/RoastyToasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon and Goddess clan are natural enemies. Yet Meliodas and Elizabeth aren’t. Even if they think so. In the year 2020, their clans plan to destroy humanity and start a Second Holy War to finish to ever-present conflict between their races. The two of them don’t want to admit it, but neither wants to see mankind perish for good. So it is up to the two of them to find a way to save the world from impending doom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth/Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai), Escanor/Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Nanatsu no Taizai)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Truths That Must Be Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the start of something I am really excited to make. I love Melizabeth and Ineffable husbands. They are both very similar. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find any fics on a Melizabeth Good omens AU. So I will make one myself. It won’t be 100% accurate, but overall similar. Since it’s a combination of both universes. Also reading this requires some knowledge on Good Omens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Britannia, The First Holy War </p><p>    A single goddess stood alone. She was at Heaven’s theatre. Elizabeth heaved a heavy sigh as she stood at the edge of the floating island. When she looked out at the world, all she saw were gray clouds. It definitely was a gloomy day. It only made Elizabeth regret her decision even more. Suddenly the gray clouds parted. A ray of heavenly light fell upon her. Oh no, she immediately knew what this meant. “Elizabeth, where is the flaming lance I gave thee?” There was no one physically there. Yet, she already knew who was watching her. It was her mother, the Supreme Deity. “I do not know mother. I must have misplaced it.” Elizabeth lied through her teeth. She already knew what happened to her only weapon. The odds were she wouldn’t get it back anytime soon. Luckily the Supreme Deity did not ask again. The ray of sunlight dimmed as the clouds closed in. </p><p>      “Maybe I shouldn’t have done that..” she murmured to herself. Goddesses weren’t supposed to give up their weapons and especially not lie. If she was found out, she would be punished. There was no use in pondering anymore. What was done was done. Not only that, but she had something else to worry about. Elizabeth felt a presence coming her way. It was a demon, and a strong one like that. Normally one would be afraid, but she wasn’t. It was only the demon prince Meliodas. “Elizabeth.” The demon stood in front of her. He stood suspended in the air. The only thing that kept him up were his wings of darkness. “Meliodas.” She stared into his ink black eyes with her bright orange ones. They glared at each other intensely. </p><p>    A goddess and a demon. The children of the leaders of their clan. Everything about them contrasted. Yet they didn’t hate each other. Though they weren’t friends either. Soon both of them loosened their spiteful expressions to neutral ones. Meliodas flew next to Elizabeth and stood next to her. Elizabeth looked off into the gloomy sky, this time she wasn’t alone. She had Meliodas. The two of them wore opposite colors. Elizabeth wore her white dress, while Meliodas his black Ten Commandments uniform. Neither stood out on this gloomy day. “Well, it’s official. The Humans, fairies, and giants are doomed.” Elizabeth looked over at him in confusement. “What?” Meliodas crossed his arms and smiled. “The giants and fairies are almost extinct and Humans are just idiots. There’s no hope for them.” The wind blew past them. Elizabeth stared off into the distance with no expression at all. </p><p>  “I already knew that. We are superior after all.” That statement rang true to her. Humans will never be above their kind. They have shorter lifespans, lack magic, are less intelligent, and much more. They can’t see the bigger picture. Humans like to pretend that they have free will, but honestly they don’t, no one does. The Demon King and Supreme Deity have a grand plan for this world. Everyone demon and goddess has accepted that truth. What is meant to be is meant to be. One cannot disobey the strongest beings in the universe. Yet humans still try to. Even if they will never be on the same level as their creators. That was only arrogance. Yet at the same time that intrigued Elizabeth. Humans are too sinful to be goddesses yet too pure to be demons. But is that necessarily a bad thing? Yes, it had to be. There was no other way to exist in this universe besides being good or bad. Those who stray from the vision of the gods are destroyed.</p><p>  “Hey Meliodas, If humans were different, would you think they would be similar to us?”  Elizabeth slightly smirked at the notion. It would never be a reality, but it’s still interesting to think about it. “Not really. They aren’t like demons. Humans pretend to be good. And they believe it too. That’s what makes them different.” Meliodas crossed his arms and shook his head. Humans might be greedy creatures, but he was right. They were not similar to demons. Not even close. Demons were much worse. “Pretending to be good is better than accepting that you are bad.” She scowled. Elizabeth might be on okay terms with Meliodas, though that doesn’t mean she likes other demons. </p><p>  “You wouldn’t get it, Elizabeth.” Meliodas scoffed. She was a goddess after all. “I understand completely. Being bad is not a good thing. There’s a reason your kind are the most hated beings in Britannia.” No other kind would want to compare themselves to demons. “Attitudes like that are the reason we are in this holy war in the first place.” Meliodas rolled his eyes. Just like how Elizabeth disliked most demons, Meliodas disliked most of the goddess clan. He thought they were an annoying inconvenience. They had a major superiority complex. Which he thought wasn’t deserved. He could defeat almost every single one in a fight. </p><p>   Emphasis on almost. He and Elizabeth were almost equally matched. At this rate they might fight again. “Do you really want to fight me Elizabeth?” Their discussion was getting heated. Meliodas considered that a possibility. Elizabeth realized what she had done. It’s best that she should stoop. “No, I don’t want to fight you, Meliodas.” He was the only person she knew outside of the goddess clan. The only demon she could tolerate. After all the time they spent together, she wouldn’t want them to fight once again. “Is it because you are afraid?” Meliodas grinned. Elizabeth shook her head. “I am not afraid. Remember who beat you up when we first met.” Meliodas went silent after that. He was still embarrassed by their first encounter. </p><p>   He glanced towards the side. He couldn’t think of a comeback. That was until he had a realization. “It’s because you don’t have your spear on you isn’t it?” She always had it on her. If not it was somewhere nearby. He didn’t see any sign of it. “Umm..” Elizabeth avoided eye contact. She didn’t want to talk about it. “The Supreme Deity is going to be so pissed when she finds out that you lost it.” Meliodas told her in a serious tone. The demon king would be mad if he lost his broadsword. The same could be said about her. “I didn’t lose it!” Elizabeth shouted. She was already afraid of the consequences. Meliodas didn’t need to remind her. “Really? Then where is it?” Meliodas actually expressed some form of concern. </p><p>  “I gave it to the humans.” Elizabeth quietly muttered. Meliodas could barely hear what she said. Upon hearing her reason he burst out into laughter. Elizabeth crossed her arms and glared at him. “Are you done yet?” Meliodas momentarily stopped laughing. “No.” After saying that he proceeded to laugh more. “Unlike you, I can hold my own without a weapon. I thought the humans needed the Flaming Lance more than I did. So I gave it up. So they could protect themselves from your kind.” Elizabeth told him once he was finished. </p><p>   “You’re a goddess. I thought it was against your code to break rules.” Meliodas still found the idea that a goddess would be willing to break a rule placed down by the Supreme Deity. Who knew she had it in her? “What about you? I’ve once seen you protect some humans from a red demon. Isn’t it against the code of your kind to show mercy.” Oh no, she knew about that. It looks like they were in a similar situation. She gave up her weapon and he saved some humans. It looks like they both had something they didn’t want to share.</p><p>     “I guess you’re right. Just don’t mention this to anyone.” He didn’t want the word to slip around. His clan would ridicule him if they found out the ruthless Demon Prince showed an ounce of kindness. “I won’t say anything. Your secret is safe with me.” She was in a similar situation. She didn’t want to get punished or ridiculed either. It would be nice to do whatever they wanted, but that wasn’t possible. There was no place for a rebellious goddess or kind demon in this world. That’s how things were. Both of them accepted that truth. Suddenly thunder crackled from the gray sky. Both were sure that it would rain soon. Elizabeth reached out her wing and shielded Meliodas from the soon to be downpour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ineffable Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Goddess and Demon clan have grown bored of this world. It’s time for a fresh start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve decided that I will keep chapters to a shorter length. That means they won’t be as long, but I can update more often.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liones, December 25th, 2007</p><p> Thousands of years have passed since the first Holy War. Demons and Goddesses became a myth to mankind. Legend says they both vanished from this world once the holy war was over. That wasn’t exactly true. They never truly left this world. Instead they blend in with mankind while doing their duties of influencing them. Sure there will always be conspiracy theories, but no living mortal was certain of the truth. No one had any evidence of the role of demons or goddesses. In the past, there was no true victor in the first Holy War. For the past millennia the demons and goddesses still fought, but no on a widespread scale. That was going to change soon. </p><p>Before Elizabeth received the ground breaking news, it was a normal day. She did her usual duties while pretending to be human. When she finished her job for the day, Elizabeth found herself at a sushi restaurant. She never considered herself a big eater, but she ordered many sushi rolls. Elizabeth couldn’t help it. It tasted so good. Food was one of the best things to come from the material world. Unfortunately, no other immortal agreed with her. It didn’t matter. More sushi for her then. She eagerly thanked the chef and was ready to eat. Before Elizabeth could take her first bite, she glanced over to a new presence.</p><p>  “Good evening, Elizabeth.” The archangel with long black hair politely smiled. “Ah, Ludociel. I wasn’t expecting you here tonight. This is a surprise.” Elizabeth greeted him back. “Yes, it’s been quite awhile.” Ludochiel commented. Elizabeth wasn’t sure of what to say next. She politely smiled and nodded at him. “Why do you consume that?” Ludociel pointed his finger and her plate of sushi. “It’s called sushi. It’s quite nice actually. Especially with soy sauce.” Elizabeth explained. Ludociel’s polite smile turned into a look of repulsiveness. “It’s a human food. And since I am living among then, it’s best to keep up appearances.” She kept explaining while smiling. </p><p>  Elizabeth picked up a tea kettle and poured some of the liquid into a China cup. “Would you like some green tea?” She held up the cup towards Ludociel. He waved his hand, swatting it away. “I do not wish to taint my Celestial body with such a gross substance.” Elizabeth slightly frowned in disappointment. “Oh okay.. I like your suit.” She quickly changed the subject. “Yes, I like the clothes. It’s a designer suit after all. Unfortunately, it won’t be around much longer.” Ludociel responded. “It won’t?” She tilted her head in confusement. “Yes, the Supreme Deity wanted me to tell you that. Armageddon is upon us.” Elizabeth stared blankly at him. “It is?” Ludociel nodded. “Yes, also the Demon Prince Meliodas may be involved.” Ludociel shifted his gaze.</p><p>   She should’ve assumed so. “You need to keep him an eye on him. You are the only one who is equal to him after all.” Elizabeth slightly nodded. “Yes, I know Ludociel. I’ve been doing this for over three thousand years.” She didn’t need to be reminded of her job. “So, has Meliodas. It’s a miracle he isn’t aware that you exist. No demon has seen the daughter of our grand ruler and lived to tell the tale. But miracles are our thing after all.” Ludociel laughed. After that, he left Elizabeth to her own devices. What did Meliodas do this time? She had no idea where she could begin to guess.</p><p>  While Elizabeth was enjoying herself eating sushi, Meliodas was doing the contrary. It wasn’t ideal driving around late on the night of Christmas’ day. Especially when you are driving on the wrong side of the road. It wasn’t like he cared about traffic laws to begin with. He drove in a bright green buggy which had a license plate reading “HWKS MOM” on the back. Meliodas cursed to himself while music blared in the car. He regretted some of his life choices. Why did it come to this? Where did it all go wrong? There was no use in thinking about it. A truck was heading his way. He quickly swived out of the way and back onto the improper side. He quickly glanced to the back of the car where a picnic basket rested. That, that was where it would all go wrong.</p><p>Not so long ago, Meliodas received an important request. It was often that he met up with other demons, and his brothers at that. Most of his work was independent. Zeldris and Estarossa stood in a graveyard quite a ways from Liones. They awaited the arrival of their oldest brother who soon pulled up in his green buggy. Meliodas shut his card door and approached them. “All hail the Demon King.” Zeldris greeted him. “All hail the Demon King.” Estarossa repeated his statement. “Yo, what’s up.” Meliodas casually waved at them. “You are late.” Zeldris scolded him. “What? Did you not trust me to come.” Meliodas slightly smirked at them. “Of course not. You might be our brother, but we are demons. We don’t trust each other.” Zeldris scoffed at him. “Now that we are all here, let’s talk about the deeds of the day.” Estarossa stopped any other side conversations. “Yes, of course. Let’s do that.” Meliodas replied with little enthusiasm. </p><p>  “Today I tempted a priest. I put doubt into his mind. He would’ve been a saint if it weren’t for me. His soul will soon belong to our father.” Zeldris stated. “That’s nice.” Meliodas slightly nodded as he held a smile. “I corrupted a politician. He thought a tiny bribe wouldn’t hurt. Within a year his soul will belong to our king.” Estarossa grinned. “Okay, you’ll like this one. Today I brought down every phone line in Liones.” Meliodas smiled. That was quite an inconvenience. Zeldris and Estarossa stared at him with no expression. “What? I thought it was funny. Millions of humans are unable to call anyone on Christmas.” Neither of them let up. “You’ve gone native. The humans are making you soft.” Zeldris told him.</p><p>  “No one seems to mind. They still like me for what I’ve done. Well, I did start a fire in the Library of Alexandria. I came up with the idea of Gladiator fights. I gave that king the idea to create the Spanish Armada. I inspired the French Revolution. I gave that guy the idea to assassinate the archduke in 1914. And My personal favorite, I created the M-25 in Liones. What significant things have you done alone to deserve the praise of our father? That’s what I thought.” Meliodas grinned. The demon race still adored him to this day. Even if his brothers wanted to be above him, it was unlikely they would ever be. The main reason was because they lacked an important piece of knowledge. They didn’t know how humans worked. The two of them stared in silence after he went on. </p><p>  “So, what’s up. I assume you had a reason to call me here.” Meliodas crossed his arms. “This.” Estarossa held up a closed picnic basket. Meliodas had to stop himself from saying “no.” He immediately knew what this was. “Already?” He asked in a serious tone. “Yes.” Estrarossa said while smiling. This was the Child of Chaos. Better known as Chaos Incarnate. The truth is the two races have grown bored. The most conflict would happen was fighting over humans. There hasn’t been a true fight in thousands of years. That would soon change. On a rare occasion, the Demon King and Supreme Deity agreed on something.</p><p>  It was time for a Second Holy War. This time there will be no humans. Only Goddesses, Demons, and endless fighting. They can fight for all the time they need. Once the last of the enemy race is eliminated. The true victors can rule the universe. This would all be started by this Child of Chaos. They will be the one to destroy humanity and bring upon the Second Holy War. “He wants me to do it? Why me?” Meliodas looked down at the basket Estarossa was holding. “Like you said, you are the favorite after all.” Zeldris told him. Meliodas’ instincts told him not to grab it, but he couldn’t disobey a direct order. “I shouldn’t do this. It isn’t really my thing.” Meliodas refrained from grabbing it. </p><p>   “Take it.”  Zeldris promoted him. “Times are changing, brother.” Estarossa held up the basket in front of him. Meliodas couldn’t argue anymore. He had a duty to fulfil. “Why are you so gloomy, Meliodas? Any demon would be willing to give six of their seven hearts to be you tonight.” Estarossa pleasantly smiled “You’ve been around longer than us. If anyone should be happy, it should be you. Victory will finally be ours after millennia.” Zeldris grinned. “Yeah, victory. That’s nice.” Meliodas didn’t care. He reached out his hand and grabbed the basket. “Okay, I’m off then. To get this over with. Well not that I won’t to get this over with obviously. Great see you later.” Meliodas walked back towards his car carrying the basket.</p><p>  “Ciao!” Meliodas shouted back towards both of them before he got in the driver’s seat. “Uggh.. Italian. Informal at that.” Zeldris glared at Meliodas leaving. He was soon on his way. He drove faster than the speed limit. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Meliodas cursed to himself. He wasn’t the type to get easily upset, but Meliodas strongly disliked this. He soon received his orders of what to do. This was it. This was the beginning of the end. As Meliodas swiveled on the road the basket swayed in the seat. Half of it opened to reveal a crying baby. It was the child of Chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ineffable Plan (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Switched at Birth™ Unfortunately human error exists.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile. I’m still alive. Though the festivities and studies kept me busy. I already started the next chapter. I tried my best to explain the swap, but I suggest watching the actual episode which explains it way better if you haven’t seen it. I kept the Dowlings and most of the nuns the same since I couldn’t think of a Seven Deadly Sins alternate version. I also wanted to keep Warlock since I thought it would be funny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danafor Church, December 25th, 2007</p><p>   A group of nuns gathered in the main room of the chapter. Though they weren’t normal nuns. They worshipped the demon race instead of the goddess race. “At some point this evening Mrs. Dowling will arrive. Wife of the American Ambassador. She will give birth here in this very church. There will be several secret services agents. You must make sure they say nothing. We will not speak of this after this moment.” The head nun addressed the group. “Sister Theresa and I will deliver the child in room four. Once he has been born we will remove the baby boy from the mother. We will give her back the child that our lord wants her to have.” She displayed a disagree showing the swap of the babies.</p><p>  “Everything is ready. Tonight it begins.” The head nun smiled. Peronia stood among the crowd of demon worshipping nuns. She raised her hand. “Sister Peronia?” She addressed her. “Excuse me, where will the other baby come from? No the one from the American Ambassador’s wife, that’s obviously. I mean the other one.” The other nuns looked at her unamused. “Master Meliodas, the eldest son of our lord is on his way with the child of Chaos, Sister Peronia. We do not need to know anymore besides that.” The head nun finished wandering her question. “We are the Demonic Nuns of Danafor and tonight was what our order was created for!” After that, she listed the roles that the other nuns would fill.</p><p>   Everyone went to their positions. That only left Peronia. “Excuse me, but I didn’t get a job.” Peronia told the head nun. “You can make sure there are biscuits. The kind with pink icing.” She gave the short blue haired girl a job to do. Peronia went on her way as the head nun glanced at her. The sound of police sirens could be heard from outside the church. They didn’t have any time to lose. The Vehicle that hosted Mrs. Dowling soon arrived, followed by a second black car. The nuns were there to greet Mrs. Dowling and took her to room four. There she would deliver her baby. Seconds later Mr. And Mrs. Pendragon entered the room. She too was going into labor.</p><p>  The nun working reception looked shocked. The timing couldn’t be any worse. They would have to deal with two deliveries at the same time. “Igraine Pendragon. The baby’s coming.” She heavily panted. “Oh, Mrs. Pendragon. We weren’t expecting you for another week.” The nun nervously smiled. “Now, it’s coming now. I want Uther with me.” She held onto her husband’s arm which barely kept her on her feet. “I’m afraid not.” The nun sternly told her. “We believe fathers complicate the process. We will tell him when to come up.” The nun nervously nodded and took Mrs. Pendragon.They went on their way. Uther Pendragon stood in the waiting room. “She will be in room three.” A nun passing by told him. “Good luck.” Uther told them before he This was where it would all go wrong.</p><p>  Meliodas pulled up at the church and stepped out of his green buggy. While he walked towards the church he carried the picnic basket. Uther Pendragon stood outside trying to light a cigarette. Meliodas walked in his direction. “You kept your lights on.” He hesitantly told Meliodas. He snapped his fingers and the car lights flicked off. Uther stared in awe. “Can you tell me if it started yet?” Meliodas stood next to him. “Yeah, they made me stand outside.” Uther held his cigarette in his hand “Can you at least tell me what room it’s in?” Meliodas asked him. Uther assumed Meliodas was a doctor, there would be no issue with telling him. “Room Three.” He told Meliodas. “Room Three. Got it.” He entered the church.</p><p>  Meliodas scanned the area. He soon noticed a blue haired nun passing by. “Yo!” Meliodas waved at her with his open hand. Peronia noticed Meliodas and approached him. She set down her plate of biscuits. She took the basket and opened it. “Our Prince is adorable, isn’t that right Master Meliodas.” She smiled as she looked at the sleeping baby. “Yeah, I guess.” Meliodas shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t exactly understand why the young nun called the child of Chaos their prince. He wasn’t a son of the demon king like him. Actually, he can technically be considered a goddess too. Though he didn’t mention that. She seemed pretty content gazing upon him. “It feels strange holding the future king of chaos, looking at his little nose.” Peronia went on adoring him. “Go to room three.” Meliodas repeated what Mr. Pendragon told him. “Do you think he will remember me when I go up?” Peronia asked Meliodas before he left out the door. “Let’s hope that he doesn't. Who knows what would happen.” Meliodas smirked before leaving.</p><p>  The swap would soon go horribly wrong. Peronia took the child of chaos to where Meliodas ordered her to. To Mrs. Pendragon instead of Mrs. Dowling. When she was doing this Mr. Pendragon came in. “Has it happened yet?” He peered through a crack in the door. “Yes, yes it has.” He entered the room and approached his sleeping wife and the two babies. “Twins? No one said anything about twins” Uther Pendragon titled his head. “No, this one is yours.” She pointed at the child Meliodas gave her. “That one is someone else’s. I’m just looking after him.” She casually looked towards the actual kid of the Pendragon’s, which would soon be taken away. </p><p>   Mrs. Dowling soon finished delivering. They would take away her baby to be “measured.” Sister Teresa was concerned when she found out the child of chaos was in room three. She entered the room to find Peronia giving Mr. Pendragon pink frosted cookies. They exchanged winks to one another before Sister Teresa took away one of the babies, the child of the Pendragons. They were left with the child of chaos. Mrs. Dowling soon received her “son” back like nothing ever happened. Mrs. Dowling was supposed to receive the child of chaos. Instead she received the Pendragons’ baby. The Pendragons were supposed to keep their own child. Instead they got the child of chaos. The actual child of Mrs. Dowling was fealty with, hopefully in a good way. The swap was finished. Little did anyone know that it was actually a disaster. </p><p>  Mrs. Dowling happily held “her” child. “You must name the child.” The head nun told her. “We were going to name him Fatius after his dad, and his dad’s dad.” She told her. “Daimen’s an excellent name.” The head nun suggested. “Damien Dowling? Too alliterative.” She shook her head. “Warlock then, it’s an old English name. A good name.” The head nun told her. Upon hearing that the baby cried. Mrs. Dowling rocked him and smiled. “Hello, Warlock.” Meanwhile the Pendragons thought of names. “Damien? No, We wanted something more traditional.” Uther Pendragon shook his head. “Kain.” Peronia suggested. He didn’t look impressed by that either. “Well there’s always Arthur.” She slightly smiled. Uther stared at her. He immediately knew that was it. The baby would be named Arthur Pendragon. </p><p>   Twenty four hours in the future Baby Warlock would go to the United States with the Dowlings. Baby Arthur would go to the town of Camelot with the Pendragons. The head nun and Peronia watched the secret service cars drive away. Suddenly Estarossa approached from behind. “Ah Master Estarossa. The mission is done. The baby is in the right place and no one suspects a thing.” The head nun told him. “Good. Then there’s no need for the Church of Danafor any longer, is there?” He replied coldly. The nuns looked at him in confusement. “The order is dissolved.” He stated. “What? We did everything you asked of us. Where is our reward?” The head nun scowled at him. “So annoying.” He held out his hand. Suddenly she fell over dead. “Would you like to tell them or would you rather they all perish in the fire?” Estrarossa asked Peronia. “What fire?” Suddenly She turned around and saw a lightning bolt strike their church. It was set ablaze</p><p>  When Meliodas finished his duty he drove towards Liones. “Call Elizabeth.” He ordered his car. “Sorry all lines to Liones are currently busy.” Meliodas groaned. Maybe disabling the phone lines in Liones tonight wasn’t a good idea after all. He muttered some more curse words to himself. Elizabeth hung out in the library she worked at. It was Christmas and beyond normal closing hours. She was trying to dance. Which wasn’t going that well, seeing as dancing wasn’t a goddess thing in the first place. Her cell phone started to ring. She didn’t need a contact, she already recognized the number. “Hey Elizabeth, we need to talk.” Meliodas stated in a serious tone. “Yes, I agree.” She responded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not Exactly Against the Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meliodas tries to convince Elizabeth to team up with him to stop the end of the world. When that doesn’t work, he gets another one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it’s been awhile, but I’m still alive! I haven’t given up on this. It’s just my life has been very stressful and busy. I still plan on updating. Even if my schedule is not consistent. Next chapter will be the end of episode 1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outskirts of Liones, December 26th, 2007</p><p>    The following morning, Meliodas and Elizabeth went to their unofficial meeting place. The location remained the same, but the surrounding didn’t. The Heaven’s Theatre that once floated in the sky fell to the ground after the First Holy War. The ruins of it became a park that resided in the outskirts of Liones. The two of them sat on the set of eroded stairs. They sat nearby one another, but they weren't close. It was obvious there was a gap between the two of them. Elizabeth threw some seeds at the ground; A group of birds formed around her feet. While Elizabeth was busy doing that, Meliodas looked off in the other direction. He soon broke the silence “I assume you already know.” Elizabeth noddened with still looking at the birds. “Yes, Ludociel told me about the end. He didn’t say much else.” Meliodas explained the details to her. It didn’t really matter if he told a goddess. The news would soon become widespread among both of their races anyways.</p><p>  “The King of  Chaos, the end of the world, and a Second Holy War. I find it hard to believe that is the best plan our parents could come up with.” Elizabeth put her hand on her cheek while still thinking about the situation. “Unfortunately, it is. I should know, I delivered the baby. Not literally, but you know what I mean.” Meliodas shrugged his shoulders. “Still, an ambassador? Do our parents really think this is some kind of reality TV show and not the cause of war?” Elizabeth slightly frowned as she said this. This was all happening so fast. Mankind would be gone in 13 years, which isn’t long at all for their kind. Then things would be just like three thousand years ago. It didn’t really matter. This was what the creators of this world wanted. What could she do anyways. “Nevermind, it doesn’t really matter. We all know the goddesses will win in the end.” </p><p>    Meliodas smirked at the notion. “You really believe that?” Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. “Yes, I do. Good will always triumph over evil.” Meliodas scoffed at the idea. “Really Elizabeth, Is that what you want? Divine harmony for the rest of eternity. That won’t be the only thing to change. You won’t get to eat food, drink tea, read books, or any of those human things. We won’t be able to meet up like this anymore either.” Meliodas listing those things just made her uncomfortable. Elizabeth shifted her gaze away from him. After that, the two of them walked back towards Meliodas’ car. “We only have thirteen years. That isn’t a lot of time. The world will end soon, but it isn’t too late. We can still stop this.”</p><p>  Upon hearing this, Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. Was Meliodas suggesting they go against the Ineffable plan, against the Demon King and Supreme Deity? They can’t do that. It’s unheard of. No goddess or demon has or ever will go against the will of their creators. If they are caught the punishment will be severe. She doesn’t want to die, and she doesn’t want Meliodas to die either. “No.” She left it at that. Meliodas gave a disappointed expression. “Elizabeth, we can do something. I have an idea.” She shook her head. “No, I am not interested.” Meliodas rolled his eyes. He knew Elizabeth, he didn’t believe she would think that for a second. </p><p>   “Let’s get lunch. I still owe you for what happened during the Reign of Terror.” Meliodas smiled and opened up the passenger seat to his car door. “I thought we were even after that one time you saved me in the 40s?” Elizabeth tilted her head. “No, you must be mistaken. I had another reason for doing that.” Meliodas grinned as he still held open the door. She slowly walked towards the green buggy and took a seat. There would be any harm in getting lunch. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Meliodas’ idea of getting lunch was very different from her idea. Elizabeth expected to eat at some fancy restaurant. Instead, he took her to somewhere else: The Boar’s Hat. Meliodas established the tavern during the Black Plague when demons were in almost every corner of Britannia. Since then, the tavern has held a popular reputation in the Liones area. There are many reasons, but food definitely wasn’t one of them.</p><p>    As good as the drinks can be, the food was horrid. Everyone who was familiar with the Boar’s Hat knew that. Elizabeth was no exception. So, when she found out where they were eating lunch, she wasn’t thrilled in the slightest. Meliodas set a tasty looking dish in front of her. “Come on, what are you waiting for? This food won’t eat itself.” Elizabeth glared at the dish. “I know your tricks, Meliodas. I tried you food once, and once was enough.” He took a bite of the food he made for himself. He struggled to swallow it, but somehow managed to. “Yeah, maybe lunch wasn’t a good idea.” Meliodas pushed his dish away from himself. “I agree.” Elizabeth did the same. “Is there something you have in mind now?” She glanced to the side, away from the disgusting dish. </p><p>  “Yes, I’m going to drink booze, lots and lots of booze.” Meliodas went behind the counter and poured two mugs of beer for the two of them. He set down the mugs at their table. Meliodas immediately chugged his, while Elizabeth looked at it with a hesitant expression. “The goddesses aren’t really into alcohol, are they?” He said once he finished drinking his beer. Elizabeth slowly picked up the mug. “You know, this is all social. I’m not going to help you. Anyway, let us have cheers.” Elizabeth raised her mug and clinked it with Meliodas’ mug. After a few glasses and hours the two were in the upper level of the Boar Hat, Meliodas’ personal quarters. Elizabeth laid down on a couch while Meliodas blasted music from his record player.</p><p>   Over the centuries Meliodas was able to gain a higher alcohol tolerance despite his size. Elizabeth on the other hand, did not have this. “So, what is your point?” She got up and decided to drink another glass of wine. “What I’m saying is, you should work for the Boar Hat.” Centuries Meliodas tried to convince Elizabeth to become a waitress at the Boar Hat. “But, I don’t like the uniform.” She took another sip of wine. “Fine, then I’ll change it. We can pick out something together.” Elizabeth shook her head. “But, I don’t like the uniform...” She muttered. So after that she laid down on the couch. </p><p>   Elizabeth started to go on about how she always wanted a pet pig. Somehow that conversation turned into talking about dolphins and whales. Then the conversation took another turn. “You know, eternity is quite a long time Elizabeth.” Meliodas looked through his music discs. “Yeah I know.” She tried to close her eyes. “I heard your mom was really into Cats and the sound of music. You will have to deal with that for all of eternity.” Meliodas grinned as he switched out his current record disc for the soundtrack of Cats. “Oh Please, turned it off…” She groaned and rolled laying on her side. “You are going to hear this non-stop til the end of time.” Meliodas turned up the volume just to mess with her. “You know, dislike it as much as you do, but I can’t-?” Elizabeth shuttered while she tried to sit up. “-I am a goddess. I can’t go against what I’m told.” Elizabeth groaned once more. She couldn’t think clearly with all of this alcohol. She had to get it out of her system. She used her magic to move the wine from her stomach back to the bottle. After that, she took a minute to collect herself. Meliodas decided to turn off the music. </p><p>   “Even if I wanted to do something I couldn’t. I can’t interfere with the will of the Supreme Deity.”   She stated while sitting straight up. “Okay, what about the will of the Demon King?” Meliodas smirked. “Isn’t stopping demon-kind part of the Divine plan too?” Elizabeth wasn’t exactly sure where he was going with this. “That means you can stop me too.” Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. “That is true.” Meliodas kept on going with his idea. “The King of Chaos has been alive for over a day. The way he is raised is the most important part. More importantly, the influences. The evil influences, that will be my doing. Isn’t it your sole purpose in life to stop me, to make sure I fail?” If he can’t get Elizabeth to team up with him, then she can do the opposite to try to save them. Elizabeth took a moment to think about this. Meliodas had a point. “You’re right, if I’m trying to stop you, the Goddess clan cannot be mad at me for doing my job.” The two of them would be like god-parents to the Child of Chaos. With both of them influencing him, he wouldn’t be good or evil. If he wasn’t either, then nothing would happen. That was at least what they hoped for. Meliodas’ plan could actually work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is kind of irrelevant, but I do have modern references for modern Meliodas and Elizabeth in this AU.</p><p> </p><p>Meliodas:<br/>https://mobile.twitter.com/kosianngissiri/status/626402964173787136</p><p>Elizabeth (except the skirt will be shorter):<br/>https://pin.it/1geLysT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Child of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meliodas and Elizabeth get jobs and watch Warlock until the day of reckoning has come. Little did they know that it was the wrong kid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took awhile. It was a very long chapter and I’ve been busy with academic related things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dowling Residency, ~5 years later</p><p>    Elizabeth fixed her outfit one last time. She sighed before finally taking her first step up the stairs to the manor. She politely knocked on the door to be greeted by a butler. “Good afternoon, I heard you need a nanny.” Elizabeth waved her hand that didn’t hold the suitcase. “We already have a nanny. This is Melioissa” The butler responded. Behind him stood no other than Meliodas. He smirked as he wore a smug expression. Elizabeth glared back at him intensely. She rolled eyes and clearly showed some form of annoyance. He wore a maid outfit with apples tucked in his shirt to make them think he was female. The disguise wasn’t that convincing in Elizabeth’s eyes, yet no one here questioned it. She should’ve known he would beat her to the position. The next day, Elizabeth would present her own poorly made disguise. She wore a short pink wig and called it at that. If anyone asked her name, she would just go by Liz. “Hey, I heard you need a gardener.” Elizabeth greeted the butler once more.</p><p>   Somehow both of them got their jobs. They must be either stupid or desperate to accept people like them. Elizabeth knew basically nothing about gardening. When no one was not looking , she would use her healing powers to help the plants. Meliodas was in a similar position not knowing much about kids. Maybe it would have been better if their positions were swapped? Elizabeth knew for a fact Meliodas did have a plant collection and she probably knew more things about children than him. Well it is what it is. They couldn’t distract from their main goal. </p><p>   While Elizabeth was “gardening” she saw Warlock run up to her. “Greetings young master Warlock. How old are you these days?” She fixed her pink wig and leaned down to look at him. “I’m 5.” The young boy held up his hand. Elizabeth took out a pouch of bird seed and threw some at the ground. Soon a pigeon landed nearby. “What is that?” Warlock asked upon seeing this. “That is Mr. Pigeon.” Elizabeth smiled as she threw some more seed at him. “And there is Mr. Snail and Ms. Slug.” She pointed her finger at the other animals. Elizabeth then kneeled down and stood at his level. “You see Young Warlock, the world is full of many wonderful things. Every single living being on this planet is unique in their own way. It is important to show love and kindness to everybody.” She gently smiled as she held up Mr. Snail in the palm of her hand. “Nanny says living things are only meant to be under my shoes Ms. Liz.” Warlock responded. Elizabeth held back a scowl after hearing that. “Why is Meliodas like this” She thought to herself. “Well, don’t listen to her. You should listen to me instead.” Warlock nodded upon hearing this.</p><p>   The following night Meliodas tucked Warlock into bed. “Will you sing me a lullaby, Nanny?” He asked while Meliodas sat at the side of the bed. “Of course dear.” Meliodas nodded while he pulled out a kalimba to accompany his song. “Go to sleep and dream of pain. Doom and darkness, blood and brains. Sleep so sweet, my darling boy. You will rule when earth’s destroyed.” Meliodas finished his lullaby. “Ms. Liz says I should be nice to everybody.” Warlock said as he closed his eyes. “Even Ms. Slug and I hate Ms. Slug. She also says I shouldn’t destroy the earth.” Meliodas stood up from his sitting position and patted Warlock on the head. “Don’t listen to her, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Meliodas then leaned down and whispered in his ear “Listen to me.”</p><p>    Soon both of them had to report on the progress of Warlock. They entered the demon and celestial realm through the main entrance. “Tell us about the Boy.” Chandler demanded. A crowd of demons surrounded the two, everyone of them held a sinister glare. “Warlock is an amazing boy, Master.” Meliodas stretched out his arms and relaxed as they questioned him. “Is he evil?” Cusack glared at him. “Absolutely.” Meliodas nodded. “Has he killed anyone yet?” Estarossa asked. “Not yet, but there’s more to being evil than killing people. Plus, he isn’t exactly one of us.” Estarossa looked slightly disappointed from that statement. “Any problems from the opposition?” Zeldris asked his brother. “They do not suspect a thing.” Meliodas smirked. </p><p>  “I have good news, my fellow clans-mates. With the help of my influence the King of Chaos is being influenced towards the light.” Elizabeth stood in front of the Archangels. They clapped slowly in response to her report. “Good work Elizabeth. Your efforts are commendable, but that won’t matter.” Ludociel told her. Elizabeth tilted her head. “You will fail, but that is understandable. This is what the Supreme Deity wants.” Sariel told her. “After all, wars are meant to be won, not avoided.” Mael added on. Upon hearing this Elizabeth frowned. “But I won’t fail. I never have in the past. Failure is bad.” She faked a smile. “Oh Elizabeth, what you are doing is praiseworthy, but you will fail. You cannot stop the King of Chaos.” After saying that Ludociel and the other archangels left a slightly saddened Elizabeth alone.</p><p> Soon after she was done with her report, Elizabeth sat on a bus reading a book. Meliodas hopped on the bus and took the vacant seat behind her. “The boy’s too normal.” Meliodas muttered to her. “Perfect, it means that the influences are balanced. Which means nothing will happen.” She closed her book and set it on her lap. “I hope you’re right. Only time will tell. We have six years left to go.” Meliodas glanced through the window. “Hey, Meliodas?” She wore a concerned expression. “What is it Elizabeth?” He looked back towards her. “What will we do if he awakens his full power? How can we stop him” Elizabeth looked down. “I’m sure it won’t come to that.” Meliodas shrugged it off.</p><p>Six years have passed and it was six days til the ending of the world.  The day of reckoning has arrived. Zeldris and Estrarossa stood in front of a metal door. They both tried to peek in at the beast, a creature of chaos. “He’s big.” Zeldris commented. “He’s the biggest we’ve got. Only the best for the destroyer of the world.” Estarossa added on. “Do you think he’s hungry?” Zeldris looked at his brother. “Let’s find out.” Estarossa grabbed a random demon passing by and opened the metal door. He threw the demon in there, the two of them watched as the monster devoured them. “Watch out for his teeth.” Zeldris told the demon trapped in the same room as the creature of chaos. “He was definitely hungry.” Estarossa smiled while crossing his arms.</p><p>Meliodas and Elizabeth sat on a nearby bench. They observed Mrs. Dowling and Warlock at the zoo. She was trying to show him various animals, but he didn’t seem to care about that. Instead the 13 year old boy was too busy playing on his phone, specifically fortnite. “Well, we did all we could. All we can do now is wait.” Meliodas slightly frowned as he watched the mother and son duo. “The Cath Palug will be the key. It shows up on his birthday at three.” He added on. Elizabeth looked at him with a profound “Cath Palug, a creature of chaos? You’ve never mentioned that.” Meliodas shifted his gaze. “Yeah, they’re sending him one of those. You know, to guard him from all harm.” he muttered. “Wouldn't everyone be terrified of seeing a giant, malicious cat-like creature?” Elizabeth expressed more concern. “No, nobody will notice a thing. Then young Warlock has to name it. That’s the start of it. But if we did this right, that won’t happen.” </p><p>Meliodas sat back on the bench. “What if he does name it?” Elizabeth tilted her head. “Then we’ve lost. It’s the beginning of the end.” He ended it at that. “There has to be another way.” Elizabeth looked Meliodas in the eyes. “Well, there is one. If there was no boy this could stop” Meliodas trailed off. “But there is one. He’s writing curse words on the zoo display.” She pointed out. “He’s here now, but that could change.” Meliodas pointed out. Elizabeth looked at him in confusement. “Well you could kill him.” He went straight to the point. Elizabeth shook her head. She’s killed people before, but only bad people. She would never harm a child, even one that could end the world. “I can’t do it..” she muttered. “Not even to save everything?” Meliodas asked her. “That’s all it takes, one life. One life to save humanity.” Elizabeth starred off in silence. She soon changed the topic. “The Cath Palug will be there at his 13th birthday party. So, I should be there to stop it. I can also be there to entertain.” Upon hearing this Meliodas let out a groan. “No, please. Don't do it.” As Elizabeth practiced her magic acts, Meliodas kept begging her to stop and complaining. “Well you’re no fun.” Elizabeth sat back down after doing her act. “Elizabeth, you’re a goddess. You can already do magic. You can literally ark blast me right now.” Meliodas commented. “But that’s not as fun.” Elizabeth crossed her arms.</p><p>The time finally came. At the birthday party Elizabeth performed her magic acts. All the kids in the audiences were bored out of their minds. They hated it. In the meantime Meliodas was watching the time. When the clock struck three the creature of chaos was released from its chamber. “Go, find your Master.” Estarossa ordered the Cath Palug as it ran out of the demon realm. Soon the kids at Warlock’s birthday party started throwing food at one another. Elizabeth left, her black dress stained with white frosting. Meliodas soon followed. “That was quite the disaster.” Elizabeth said as she entered Meliodas’ car. “I thought it was amusing. You don't know how to have fun.” Meliodas picked up his cell phone ready to contact his brother. “The Cath Palug was late too.” Elizabeth glanced outside the car window, seeing if it was there. </p><p>  “Yo Zel, I’m here to check in. You know, about the creature of chaos.” Meliodas talked to him through the phone. “He should be with you now. Unless something has gone wrong.” Zeldris spoke to him in a suspicious tone. “No, no, it’s all fine. I see him now! He’s right over there! See you later, Zel.” Meliodas shouted a lie and hung up. “No Cath..” Elizabeth muttered with a fearful expression. “Yeah, no Cath..” Meliodas repeated. “Wrong boy..” She muttered. “Wrong boy..” he repeated what she said once more. Meanwhile in the town of Camelot resided the real King of Chaos. He was too busy playing with his friends in the forest on his birthday. They called themselves the Holy Knights. Which consisted of Jericho, Howzer, Guila, and of course their leader: Arthur Pendragon. </p><p>  While the Cath Palug was approaching them, the Holy Knights were busy talking. “I think I want a cat this year.” Arthur said while I sat on his throne. “Parents don’t ever get anything you want. Last year I wanted a bike. I got one, but it was a pink girl’s bike with a basket.” Jericho rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. “I really want a cat.” Arthur said once more. “Do you really think your parents are going to give you one?” Howzer asked him. “I mean, it’s only a small house cat. You know, one I can easily pick up and hold.” Upon Arthur saying this, the beast was somewhat confused. “I want one that is intelligent and will always be by my side. And I’ll just call him Cath.” Upon being named the Cath Palug changed into a smaller form. “Is this cat just going to show up?” Guila sarcastically smiled. “I mean it could.” Arthur replied to her question. Soon Cath ran towards them and approached Arthur. He honestly did expect a red and white cat to come his way, but today was his lucky day. The cat hopped on his shoulder and he smiled while all the Holy Knights stared in shock. Little did they know that this would be the first step to the end of the world</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much to say today. This was a long chapter so it took me a while. Also Estarossa and Mael are two separate entities in this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Witch of Belialuin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After losing too many jobs due to what feels like a curse, Escanor joins the Liones Witchfinder Association. Merlin moves into Camelot to hunt and kill the King of Chaos before it is too late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I know most of Good Omens takes place during the 2 days before the end of the world. In this AU it’s a little longer. It’s 2 days in canon, but it really feels longer than that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During 1656 the last witch in Britannia was burned at the stake. Her name was Agnes Belialuin. Not only was she a witch; she was a prophet. Her every prediction of what was to come was completely accurate. Of course she already knew what was going to happen today. Agnes made sure to make preparations ahead of time. “Good milkman, bring no more milk, not this day or ever. For today I am to die in flames. Yours, Agnes Belialuin. P.S best wishes to your wife.” As she finished writing her letter the loud chanting of a crowd can be heard from nearby.</p><p>They shouted “Witch! Witch!” Over and over again. “They’re late.” She sighed getting ready for her death. When the crowd arrived the door immediately swung open, no knocking needed. “Adultery Sunshine. Good People.” She greeted the witchfinder and his crowd. “Thou art tardy. I should have been aflame ten minutes ago.” She commented. After saying that, she left her house heading towards the pile of wood. As she passed the crowd they glanced at her in confusion, soon following behind. She then walked up on the wood pile and put her arms behind the pole in the center of it. “This is most irregular Mistress Belialuin.” Adultery Sunshine commented as he tied her to the pole.</p><p>The crowd then put their torches towards her, ready to burn her alive. “Gather thee right close good people. Come close until the fire scorches ye. For today the last true witch of Britannia will die. Let death be a message to the world.” They came closer to her with their torches. The people then leaned down and ignited the wood pile below her. It took Witch Hunter Sunshine only a moment to realize something was amiss, but it was already too late. “Oh shit..” he muttered. The moment he said that the area blew up into flames, killing everyone there. News spread to those who were not there. They questioned whether this was divine or demonic intervention. In reality it was neither. Agnes Belialuin hid 50 lbs of gunpowder and 30 lbs of roofing nails under the wood pile in which she was burned alive. </p><p>Despite the death of Agnes herself, her legacy still lived on. Before she died she sent a book to her daughter and son in law. It was called “The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of the Belialuin- By Agnes Belialuin” She requested that the book would be copied and sold widely. Her descendants decided against this, taking the book for themselves. Generations upon Generations of the Belialuin family dedicated themselves to interpreting the prophecies of Agnes. For she was the only one who predicted the future with complete accuracy. On December 25th 2007, the night the King of Chaos was born, young Merlin sat in her family’s mansion. She was the great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of Agnes Belialuin. </p><p>While she was drawing on the front page of the book, her father came over. “Okay Merlin, tell me prophecy 2,214.” Her father took a seat in front of her on the couch. “In December of 1980, an apple will arise that no man can eat. Invest in that apple and you will be granted good fortune. That one is dumb, dad. It doesn’t mean anything.” The ten year old girl rolled her eyes. “My mother bought 5,000 shares of Apple in 1980. That’s worth $40 million today. Okay, let’s try 2,265.” He flipped the page and pointed at the prophecy he wanted his daughter to read. “Ten shall ride, three shall ride the sky while one shall ride in flames. There shall be no stopping them. Not fish, nor rain, neither demon or goddess. You shall be there also, Merlin.” She finished reading the prophecy. As she did so her father closed the book. “You see Merlin, she has great plans for you. Agnes gave us the easy job. We just have to make sure everything goes smoothly for the family. You are the one who is going to have to save the world.” Upon hearing that Merlin frowned, avoiding eye contact with her father.</p><p>On the same night the descendant of the Witchfinder Adultery Sunshine was busy. A young Escanor stayed up past his bedtime working on a computer. Those who observed him would think he is just one of those kids who loves to mess with technology. In actuality he is nowhere close. In fact he is the opposite of that. Escanor had something he dubbed a curse. For several years he has been trying to find a way to stop it. This “curse” is unique to him and him alone. Every time Escanor touches any kind of computer it would immediately shut down on itself and destroy any nearby electric power. He’s been trying to figure out a way to not get this to happen. Unfortunately, the only thing that happened was him making the neighbors and the electric guys upset.</p><p>Over a decade later, Escanor moved out of his parents house and into a new apartment. He was accepted into another job related to accounting. Escanor has lost many accounting jobs in the past, most of which due to his inability to keep a computer from spontaneously combusting. Who knew, maybe this one will be different. Escanor wasn’t too optimistic, but can only hope for the best. He carried his box of belongings and set it down at his new desk. “Are you new?” Asked a middle aged lady who sat across from him. “Yes, I’m Escanor Sunshine. The new wages clerk.” He then looked down at his desk, at the computer. “Excuse me, is there any way I can do this without using the computer.” He refused to touch the device, already knowing what would happen.</p><p>“Is there a way of accessing the database without using a computer?” The lady repeated his question in confusement. “Yes, like could someone print it out for me? Then I can do the sums on paper” Escanor suggested. The lady looked at him still in confusement. It looked like that was out of the picture. He had no choice but to do it. Escanor let out a sigh. The moment he touched the computer, all power in the office went out. “Sorry, I'm not that good with computers.” He commented. Well there goes another job. Maybe he shouldn’t have let his mother talk him out of starting a bar. At least then the power wouldn’t constantly go out then. Escanor took his box of belongings and left the building. As he was walking the bottom of the box collapsed on himself and all the items fell out. Wow, he really was unlucky. </p><p>Escanor walked about Liones town square. After lying to his mother about his job, he put away his cell phone. He let out another sigh in disappointment. Before he could think about his failure anymore, Escanor was distracted by something. “There is only one thing to fear in this world. It isn’t global warming or nuclear Armageddon. Can someone tell me what it is? You don’t answer because it’s true. You know it, they are hidden in our society.” An old man with tied back gray hair and a beard held up a sign. “Witches?” Escanor took a guess while he approached the man. “Yes, witches. They lurk in the shadows. There is nobody who can stop them, but me.” He continued to talk. </p><p>Escanor and the witchfinder Denzel stood at a nearby food truck. Of course Escanor was the one who ended up having to pay. “In the old days witch finders were respected. They would pay the civilians who handed over witches. Britannia has many stories about them.” He told him as he grabbed his cup of tea. “Are you a witchfinder general?” Escanor asked the old man. “I am not. There is no longer a witchfinder general. Nor witchfinder colonel, witchfinder major or even witchfinder captain.” Denzel shook his head. After the death of Agnes Belialuin, there were no more witches to hunt. Which killed off the business as a whole. Now that was left were only myths, conspiracies and small groups.</p><p> “However there is a witchfinder Sargent, and you are looking at him.” Denzel handed Escanor a business card with his name and other personal information. Escanor took a moment to read the card. “Please to meet you Mr. Liones.” He was still looking down at the card. “It’s Sargent Liones. Sargent witchfinder Liones.” Denzel corrected him.  “My family history goes back to the founding of this very city. We were once considered royalty. It was said that this very town, the capital of Britannia was founded by the Liones family along with the help of a white haired woman with out of the ordinary powers. I think that she was definitely a witch.” There were no such records in the history books of this tale. It was pure speculation. “Well what is your name lad?” Denzel asked him. “Well, I’m Escanor. Escanor Sunshine.” He responded. “Sunshine... Hmm, That name sounds very familiar.” Denzel started asking Escanor strange questions to see if he was some kind of demon. Of course he wasn’t so Escanor was in the clear. Denzel handed him a newspaper with a witchfinder ad. “Meet up here at 11 A.M. tomorrow. Be sure to bring scissors.” He wandered off leaving Escanor all alone. </p><p>The very next day at 11 A.M. sharp Escanor knocked on the door of the place stated in the newspaper ad. He was greeted by a woman in her early to mid twenties. She had lavender hair and brown eyes. “Um hello. I’m here for advent in the newspaper.” Escanor told her. She opened the door all the way. Escanor stepped inside. “Today is your lucky day one of our usuals’ canceled. Still, I’m sure my sister will be happy to read your horoscope.” She led him up the stairs. “No, no. I’m here for a different advent. To join the witchfinder army.” Escanor stopped right in his tracks. “Oh that advent. My uncle said he was expecting somebody today. It’s been only him for such a long time. I feel kind of bad.” She commented. The lavender haired woman then led Escanor to another room. </p><p>She opened the door to the door. “Uncle Denzel.” She requested his audience. “Aye, what is it Margret.” He came out of his personal quarters to be greeted by Escanor and the woman with lavender hair. “Your new recruit is here.” Margret pointed at Escanor. Denzel beckoned for Escanor to join him in his room. “Make us some tea.” He told Margret before slamming the door on her. “Don’t mind my niece. She is a fine lass, but that’s it. Both her and her fiancé think there is no such thing as the witches, or the supernatural.” Escanor looked back at the closed door. “She seemed alright to me.” He muttered. </p><p>“Welcome to the witchfinder army new recruit. You are now Witchfinder Private Sunshine.” Denzel stood behind his personal desk. “Our families used to be powerful. They used to be important. We were the protectors of the common folk.” He paced back and forth through the room. “Sargent Liones, don’t the churches deal with that these days?” Escanor asked him. Denzel shook his head. “No, this is a war. Do you know what our first weapon is in this war?” He stood at his desk once more. Escanor’s first instinct was to point on a strange yet dangerous looking object. Maybe that is the weapon.</p><p>“Oh. The Divine Axe Rhitta. That will never be used again.” Denzel looked over at the large gun that was held in a glass case. Escanor then reached in his jacket and pulled out a pair of scissors. “Very good, and what do we do with those scissors?” Denzel asked him. Escanor gestured stabbing the scissors in the air. “No lad.” Denzel reached over and grabbed a pile of papers with anything out of the ordinary on them. “We read. Then we cut.” Then that was what they did. </p><p>Meanwhile in the Liones airport a young woman was going through border patrol. She wore a purple dress and a black coat with white puffy fur along the collar. “Hello.” She greeted the border patrol agent while handing them her passport. “Merlin Belialuin?” The agent read off her passport. “Yes, that is me. It’s an old family name.” Merlin straightened her fake rounded glasses. “State your purpose of visiting Britannia.” The agent requested of her. “Well you see I’m commanded by an ancient family prophecy. I’m going to use all the knowledge and witchcraft at my disposal to hunt down the king of chaos and do all in my power to destroy him before he brings about the end of the world. In other words, vacation.” </p><p>Hours later Merlin would arrive in the village of Camelot. She rented out a house called the Gluttony cottage. While she was moving her bike, one of the moving workers assisted Merlin with her belongings. After every box was put in the house, Merlin opened Agnes’ book of prophecies. There was no time to unpack and she had a job to do. She only took what the belongings that would assist her in this mission. Merlin got to work. She charted out the map to Camelot and any surrounding areas. Right next to the maps put on her wall stood a picture of the Supreme Deity and Demon King. “Alright then. Let’s get to work.” She put on her fake glasses once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There wasn’t any Melizabeth this chapter, but there definitely will be next chapter. I couldn’t write about them since there were a lot of new characters to add to this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Elizabeth’s Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The world ends in less than a week. Meliodas and Elizabeth lost the person who is going to bring about it. After talking with their clans, Elizabeth thinks of an idea to locate the King of Chaos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say today, but I think I finally figured out how many chapters this will be. I want it to be exactly 30 chapters. Each actual episode consists of 5 chapters for that fic which makes thirty in total. It might go slightly under or over based on the situation, but thirty is what I’m aiming for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With nowhere else to go, Meliodas and Elizabeth left Warlock’s party and returned to the Boar’s Hat. “Doomsday is days away and we’ve lost the king of chaos.” Meliodas he took another sip of beer. “Why did my father choose me of all the demons in hell?” After finishing he set his head down at the table. <br/>“Well, it could be because of all those memos. They all think you are the second evilest demon around, behind your father of course.” Elizabeth said, sitting across from him. “Is it my fault they do not fact check it? No, we all lie about that. It’s normal.” He remained in the same position. “You told them that you invented the Spanish Inquisition and Spanish Armada. You burned the Great Library of Alexandria. You inspired the Romans, Mongols, British, and Alexander the Great to go on conquests. Gave them the idea to spread the bubonic Plague through rats. Convinced Queen Isabelle and King Ferdinand to commission Christopher Columbus’ trip. Came up with the idea of crusades, and the biggest lie of them all, you said that you caused World War II.” Elizabeth scowled while she rambled on about what he claimed he did in the past. </p><p>“Okay, only half of those are lies, but I will take credit for World War II. I mean I was the one who shot Archduke Ferdinand.” Meliodas sat straight back up and got defensive. He was willing to fight for his honor. Before they went any further, Meliodas felt a presence. “Do you sense it?” He perked up. “Sense what?” Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion. Meliodas closed his eyes and soon opened them. He finally understood what it was. “The king of chaos found the Cath Palug. He’s named it. There is nothing we can do.” He wore a solemn expression. “I guess this is it. Welcome to the end of the world.” Elizabeth frowned at her statement. </p><p>Eventually Elizabeth got back to her job at the library. She sorted the books on the self, pretending that everything is normal and there is no end of the world. When Elizabeth was standing behind the counter she felt a familiar presence. She looked over and saw Ludociel and Tarmiel. Elizabeth stepped out from behind the counter and approached them. “Can I help you?” She asked. “I would like to purchase one of your material objects.” Ludociel told her as he held up a book. “Books.” Tarmiel corrected him. “Yeah, books.” Ludociel repeated him. “Let us discuss our purchase somewhere private, because I am buying..” Ludociel wasn’t sure what to say. “Pornography.” Tarmiel filled in the blank. “Yes, Pornography.”</p><p>“Ludociel, Tarmiel, come into my office.” Elizabeth just wanted them to go somewhere else, anywhere but here. They started to get strange glances from the humans  due to Ludociel’s lack of understanding. She was getting second hand embarrassment from it too. “We humans are very secretive when buying our pornography.” Tarmiel told the bystanders. Elizabeth hurried him along. “That was simple. Humans are so easy to fool.” Ludociel said while setting the book he was holding on her counter. “They in fact are.” Tarmiel commented. “Yes, you did it. You fooled them.” Elizabeth awkwardly said. </p><p>“Something smells evil in here.” Tarmiel sniffed the room. “Oh, those are some of the books. I know 50 shades of Grey and Twilight have such horrible smells to them.” Elizabeth lied to them. She didn’t want them to notice that she was recently with Meliodas through the scent on herself. “Well we just wanted to check up on the status of the king of chaos.” Ludociel told her. “Why? Is something wrong. If something is wrong. I thought our plan was flawless.” Elizabeth shifted her gaze away from Ludociel. No one had any idea about the mix up besides the two of them and she wanted to keep it that way. She won’t get in trouble for the mix up, that wasn’t her job. If they do find out about it she can just act oblivious. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong of course. Everything is going perfect. There’s a lot happening. All of which is good.” Ludociel rambled on. “All of it is good?” Elizabeth interrupted him. “Yes, according to the divine plan. The Cath Palug was set loose and soon the Ten Commandments will be summoned.” Ludociel kept going on. Oh yeah, Elizabeth forgot about that. “Who exactly summons them?” She asked. “That’s not our Department. We wouldn’t want to summon such those fiends. That job is outsourced.” Ludociel told her. “Anyways, we will be going.” Ludociel and Tarmiel left the room. Before they exited the building, Ludociel shouted “And thank you for my pornography.” Elizabeth face- palmed as a result.</p><p>Meanwhile Meliodas sat in his office at headquarters. He wore no expression in the slightest. His eyes were pitch black. He set his feet on his desk and snapped his fingers. The T.V. immediately turned to the news channel. There were already talks about foreign disputes. Before anymore could be said, Estarossa and Zeldris interrupted the signal. Meliodas saw them through the T.V. presenting themselves as news spokespersons. “Good Morning Brother, just checking in.” Estrarossa waved at him through the screen. “We are just checking in about the king of chaos.” Zeldris said. “Yeah, he’s a great kid, takes after both the Demon King and Supreme Deity. But mostly the Demon King.” Meliodas took a slug out of his beer bottle while remaining at his seat.</p><p>“Our special operatives have arranged for the child’s family to be flown to the Middle East. Then him, the Cath Palug, and the Ten Commandments will meet up and bring Armageddon upon humanity.” Zeldris explained the plan to him. “Yay!” Meliodas sarcastically cheered. He already knew that wasn’t going to happen, but went along with it. “The final battle to show who will rule this universe is upon us. This is what we’ve been working for since we rebelled against the oppression of the Goddess clan. We are the true victors, do not forget that.” Estarossa stared directly at him. “Do you think I don’t know that?” Meliodas glared back in return. “I know that you do. But I do not trust you, brother.” Meliodas then turned off the T.V. altogether. “Did I ask to be given this job? No, but I had to do it anyways..” Meliodas took another drink out of his bottle of beer.</p><p>“I was given an easy task. Deliver the king of chaos and keep an eye on him. Not anything a demon could mess up right?” After he finished talking to himself Meliodas stood up. He walked around his room and observed his collection of house plants. There were several kinds, some had flowers and fruit while others didn’t. There were also exotic plants from all over the world including cacti and other tropical plants. Meliodas made sure the condition of his office was an ideal environment for all of them. While Meliodas watered one of the plants he noticed a dried out spot. He shifted his eyes over to the plant and stared at it with his dark eyes. </p><p>“Is that a spot I see?” Meliodas asked it in a dark voice. The small potted plant did not respond. “You all know what I said about spots and dead leaves. I do not tolerate it.” Meliodas told them at a speaking tone. He wasn’t mad, but he definitely was frightening to the plants. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just disappointed. Say farewell to your friends because this is going to be more painful for you than it will be for me.” Meliodas then picked up the pot to the small plant and held it with one hand. He ignited a purple flame in the other. He burned the tiny plant to a crisp as the other ones were forced to watch. Meliodas then threw the pot to the ground. “I hope this serves as an example to what happens when you have spots. Well then, I’ll be off now. Grow better or else you will meet the same fate.” As Meliodas left the room the other plants shook in fear. They might be some of the prettiest plants in all of Britannia, but they are also the most frightened plants there are.</p><p>Elizabeth dealt with a phone call at the library. “You want the The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of the Belialuin by Agnes Belialuin? I’m sorry but I cannot help you. There is only one copy of that book in print ever.” She spoke to a client through the phone. “Of course I know about Agnes and her works. They are profound indeed. She was born in 1600 and blew up in 1656. We do not have her work, but we have other prophecy books.” The client started swearing at Elizabeth through the phone. “There’s no need for that language.” She hung up. “The audacity of some people.” Elizabeth let out a sigh. She then decided to call Meliodas. “Yo! It’s Meliodas. Make sure to eat some delicious food at the Boat’s hat.” Unfortunately it left her one voice mail. </p><p>“Hey Meliodas, it’s me. I wasn’t able to find anything on my end. How about you?” She spoke through the phone. As she was talking, Meliodas just entered the room. “I don’t think you’ll hear this, but I have an idea.” Upon Elizabeth saying that Meliodas answered his phone. “What is it?” He bluntly asked. Neither of them had any luck with locating the King of chaos. If Elizabeth had something in mind, it was probably their best bet. “Oh, Hi Meliodas.” She was thrown off by him answering. “What I was thinking is, could something have gone wrong with the baby swap 13 years ago?” That was the only thing that could have happened. Meliodas started with the child and he ended up somewhere else. Something must’ve gone wrong in between. “What?” The notion didn’t even cross Meliodas’ mind. </p><p>Soon they two of them drove around Liones in Meliodas’ green buggy. He was clearly going beyond the speed limit, which made Elizabeth uncomfortable. To distract herself from the nauseous car ride, she decided to talk about the task at hand. “Okay, you lost the boy.” Before she couldn’t finish speaking, Meliodas interrupted her. “We’ve lost him.” Elizabeth shook her head. “No, I wasn’t there for the delivery. I had nothing to do with it. Anyways, a child is lost. But you-“ Meliodas interrupted her once “We!” Elizabeth glared at him unamused. “Okay, we still know his age and where he was born. We will go search for any birth records there and track him down.” </p><p>“You make it sound easy.” Meliodas commented. “Well, it’s not a difficult task. So I think it is possible to do. I just hope the boy is alright.” Elizabeth looked outside the widow showing remorse. “I think we should worry about everyone else. He’ll be fine.” The boy being in danger was one of Meliodas’ least worries. He had the protection of their parents, along with a Cath Palug. “If we track him through the birth records, what will we do then?” Meliodas stared at him. “...” Elizabeth had no response. Until she screamed “Watch out for the pedestrian!” That threw Meliodas off guard as he swerved away. “She already knew the risks she was taking by stepping onto the street.” Elizabeth was unamused by his statement. “We are in the middle of Liones. Why are you going 90 miles per hour?! Do you want to die?” </p><p>Elizabeth realized the error in question. “Do you want to be temporarily disfigured and force us to fake our deaths to the humans? I really like my job at the library. I don’t want to make a new identity.” Meliodas shrugged his shoulders. That was the least of their problems. Plus they both kept the same first name when making new identities anyways. It wasn’t that difficult to make a new one. “Where even is this hospital?” Elizabeth asked him. “It’s a church. It is in a small village called Danafor. It’s right next to Camelot.” Meliodas told her while they continued to drive through Liones. Hopefully they will be in Danafor soon. They didn’t have any time to waste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like always, hopefully everyone enjoyed it. I want to be more active. I might be l busy with other other things, but I definitely want to see this through to the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revival of the Commandments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Commandments start to assemble as the day of reckoning comes closer. While searching for the King of Chaos, Merlin meets the Holy Knights.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say, I just edited the name of Merlin’s cottage from 2 chapters ago.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King of Chaos couldn’t end the world by himself. Some assistance was needed by the immortal beings. Since the goddess clan refused to dirty their so called pure hands, that job went to the demon clan. Specifically the Ten Commandments, a group of high ranking demons chosen personally by the Demon King. Their job was to assist the King of Chaos in bringing Armageddon. Well someone was needed to call upon the Ten Commandments. Who else was there to call, but the postman Gowther. He had a history of traveling across the globe just for the sake of delivering mail. No one else was best suited for the job. Estarossa and Zeldris were the first to receive their commandments. Gowther would soon give the next two their commandments. </p><p>Meanwhile outside a basilica, stood two of the commandments. It was later into the night, yet the two demons still had an audience. “There is a much better way to waste your time than worshipping your creator. Why do you put faith into someone that isn’t even real.” A female demon with lilac hair spoke. “Yes, there are better things to believe in.” The other demon who wore crimson red spoke. They were tempting humans to betray the beliefs of the Goddess Clan. Another damned soul meant another soul for them after all. “Let me do the talking, old man.” Melascula stuck out her snake-like tongue at Galland. The other demon was reluctant for that to happen. The small crowd glanced upon them in confusement. </p><p>“Faith is something valuable. You should put your time into believing something that is beneficial, that you know is real. ” Melascula continued to give her speech. “It is important to be true to yourself. How is that possible when you believe in a lie?” Galland added on. Over time the crowd slowly turned to their side. The two demons grinned with satisfaction. It might take some more convincing, but the two of them were sure that their souls would belong to them. Then out of the blue, a delivery truck pulled up nearby. It was quite late at night. What kind of service even delivers at this hour?</p><p>Gowther set foot outside the truck, he carried two boxes with labels on them. The crowd turned their gaze from the two demons to the postman. This was quite the eventful night. “Greetings, I have two packages for Melascula and Galland.” He looked down and read the labels. Then he looked back up towards the two demons “Oh, that must be you.” Gowther then pushed himself through the crowd and approached them. “This is your package from the demon king.” Gowther handed each one of them a small square shaped box. After that, he was on his way to the next delivery. Melascula and Galland opened their small boxes to reveal their commandments, that of Truth and Faith. </p><p>“We have what we need, should we kill the humans now?” Galland looked back at the crowd as he held his commandment. “No, they can do that themselves. We have somewhere else to be.” Melasula told him. The two of them stepped away from the crowd and off to their destination. As the two demons left, the crowd started to mutter in confusement. Over time this confusement turned into chaos. Due to the influence of the demons, the mortals started to question their sanity. Why does one put their faith into something they cannot prove the existence of? If not their creator, then what do they believe in? How can they be true to themselves if their life is a life? These complex and blurry questions caused a lot of issues for then. It eventually led to bloodshed as they fought one another. Melascula and Galland were the ones to have the last laugh. </p><p>Merlin stood alone in a secluded area in Camelot. Not many went into the forests these days. “One eye of newt and the tongue of a dog.” Merlin rambled off the ingredients to her incantation. “North by northwest.” She said as the spell turned her in the wrong direction, south it is then. “You must be here somewhere. I will find you.” Merlin said in disappointment. So far none of her spells have worked. She considered herself someone of high intelligence and even yet she can’t locate the king of chaos. Meanwhile the Holy Knights sat somewhere else in the forest. </p><p>“I heard a witch moved into Gluttony cottage.” Jericho told the knights as she ate her ice cream. “That’s dumb.” Howzer commented. “You’re dumb. My brother told me she receives a weekly witch’s newspaper.” Jericho added on. “I was told there is no such thing as witches.” Guila muttered. “Well I believe they are real. It would make sense that they have their own newspaper.” Arthur said as he petted Cath. “The newspaper is called the Physic News.” Jericho thought back to what her brother told her. “It sounds more like astrology than witchcraft to me.” Guila commented. Though many compared the two topics, they weren’t always related to one another. “I thought all the witches died, that or they became scientists.” Howzer told the Holy Knights.</p><p>“Yeah, weren’t they all killed in the Spanish Inquisition?” Jericho questioned. Since none of them were adept to the topic, they assumed that had to be it. But how did they get rid of the witches in Britannia? “How about we become the British Inquisition?” Arthur suggested. The rest of the Holy knights were onboard with the idea. “We will need some practice before we burn the witches. I have a few ideas in mind.” Jericho grinned. Merlin still remained in the same position. This time she tried a different ritual. It looked like this one would actually work, only for it to immediately fail once more. </p><p>Before she could try another spell, Merlin noticed the Holy Knights passing by. They walked on a small forest trail carrying sticks while Howzer wore a witch hat. “Hello there.” Merlin closed her spell book and waved at the four kids. “Hi miss.” Arthur waved back. “That’s a nice hat.” Merlin commented as she looked over at Howzer, who wore a witch hat. “Thanks, we made it for our game.” He responded. “Cool, what are you playing?” Merlin asked as she started to follow the group. “The British Inquisition.” Guila said. Upon hearing that Merlin’s expression changed to that of concern. “That sound... fun. How does it work?” She still seemed somewhat curious about the topic. So far her search was unsuccessful; this was a perfect time to take a break.</p><p>“I’m the chief inquisition and Jericho is the head torturer. We are trying to find a witch.” Arthur pointed his stick at himself and Jericho. “That sounds very sensible. How do you plan on finding a witch?” Merlin smiled at Arthur, but deep down she was still somewhat concerned about them. “Watch This.” Arthur told her. Jericho then restrained Howzer. “Art thou a witch?” Arthur pointed his stick at him. “Yes!” Howzer nodded in response. “That’s not how it works. You have to say no.” Jericho groaned as she let him go. “Then what?” Howzer asked as he fixed his poorly made witch hat.</p><p>“We torture on the torture machine you until you say yes. Now get on!” Jericho pointed at a swing. Guila started to push Howzer on the swing. While Jericho and Guila were arguing over who could use the torture machine, Merlin approached Arthur. “Hey, I have a question for you.” She gave a comforting smile as she leaned down to his level. “Yeah, what is it?” Arthur took his gaze away from the swing to Merlin. “Are there any strange beasts or anything out of the normal here?” Merlin asked as she looked through her book. “Not that I know of. Well there is Cath!” Arthur pointed to the pet that sat on his shoulder. “That wasn’t what I was looking for.” Arthur then told Guila to take Howzer’s place on the swing. After seeing no progress was being made, Merlin left and took her search somewhere else.</p><p>Meliodas and Elizabeth continued their drive towards Danafor. “We are getting close, does this bring back any memories for you?” Elizabeth asked as she looked at the coniferous trees outside the car window. “Yeah, it does. I remember there being an air base around here.” Meliodas nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. “An air base?” She blinked in confusion. That wasn’t the type of thing she expected around this area. “Well, do you really think American ambassador’s wives usually give birth in demonic churches? Of course not.” Elizabeth nodded in agreement with Meliodas’ statement. “It would have normally happened there, but things started to happen and the Danafor Church was the second best place.” Meliodas made it seem like originally everything would have gone normally, but due to demonic intervention that would have never happened to begin with.</p><p>“I don’t get it. Our plan was flawless. I made sure of that.” Meliodas muttered. “Well, evil always creates destruction. It was bound to happen. Evil never wins in the end.” Elizabeth scoffed. Maybe if the goddess clan did the delivery instead, things would have gone smoother. “My bet is that it was human error.” Meliodas rolled his eyes. The swap ended up failing. It had nothing to do with good or evil. No matter what happened the outcome would have been the same at this rate. Them losing the child only made things more difficult. Meliodas only hoped that it wasn’t too late and that Elizabeth was right. Maybe there was still a way to find the king of chaos. Hopefully there was at least something that could help them. The two of them soon arrived at the Danafor Church. The Goddess and the Demon stepped outside the Green Buggy and approached a very different looking building than the one Meliodas saw 13 years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait. I’m still working on this fic. I updated the amount of chapters planned. Also another side note, I felt like the Knights of the Apocalypse would have been better suited for the four horsemen, but not enough is known about the seven deadly sins sequel series for me to do that. So, I just stuck to the Ten Commandments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Paintball fights in Danafor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meliodas and Elizabeth return to Danafor and notice the demonic church received a few renovations over the past decade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise update! Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meliodas and Elizabeth strided side by side before entering the church. “Are you sure this is the right place?” She asked upon examining the entrance. “Yeah, it is.” Meliodas responded. “It doesn’t look like a hospital or a church. I can also sense it feels loved.” Elizabeth stopped before she went through the gate. “Wait, what do you mean feels loved?” Meliodas was left in confusion. “The opposite of thinking this place is scary. It’s like it has a kind and welcoming feel to it.” Elizabeth told him. Meliodas rolled his eyes “But I like scary things. They are fun. Anyways, let’s go talk to some demonic nuns.” Meliodas stepped inside the premise and Elizabeth soon followed.</p><p>Upon entering the two were bombarded with paintballs. “Blue?” Elizabeth looked up in confusement as the paint stained her hands and her white shirt. Meliodas just looked upset that red paint was on his black suit. “Hey, you’ve both been hit. I don’t know what game you are playing at.” A human approached the two of them. He wore what looked like a fake military uniform and wielded a paintball gun. Meliodas wasn’t really in the mood for this at the moment. His eyes turned pitch black and he gave a menacing glare. The human immediately fainted upon eye contact.</p><p>“Well that was fun.” Meliodas commented as his eyes returned to their typical green. “Maybe for you. Look at my dress shirt, it’s covered in blue paint. I’ll never be able to remove it now.” Elizabeth pointed out one splotch on the front of her shirt. She’s always tried to keep her clothing in peak condition over the centuries. It looked like that streak was now ruined. “Elizabeth, you are the daughter of the Supreme Deity. I’m sure that you are more than capable of getting rid of it with your miracle ability.” Meliodas suggested that she use a simple spell. “That’s true, but I will always live with the weight that it will always be there. Even if it won’t be visible.” She pouted. </p><p>Meliodas smiled and rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and got rid of both of their paint stains. “Thanks Meliodas.” The goddess softly smiled. “It’s no problem at all.” He returned the expression. Elizabeth picked up the gun the passed out human dropped. She noticed that it was a paintball gun. What was that doing here at a church and hospital? Meliodas took the gun from her hands and held it himself. “Don’t your kind hate weapons like these?” He said as he looked through the scope. “Yeah, unless they are in the right hands. Then there is a moral justification to using it.” Elizabeth looked to the side. “Yeah, a moral justification.” Meliodas laughed as he threw the gun to the ground. “Come on, let’s go.” He led the way into the building. </p><p>The two of them looked around the building. It definitely didn’t look like it did when Meliodas came all those years ago. It wasn’t even a church anymore. It was a place dedicated to management training, teamwork, leadership skills, and taking out frustration of fellow employees. This was mainly done through paintball fights. “Huh, I don’t see any nuns around. I wonder where they went?” Meliodas glanced around an unfamiliar room. There was no sign this was once a Demon King worshipping church and also a hospital. Meliodas snapped his fingers and laughed to himself. Upon seeing this Elizabeth looked over in concern.</p><p>“What did you just do?” She sighed. “Oh nothing important. I just swapped everyone’s paintball guns with real ones.” Meliodas giggled. Elizabeth’s expression went blank as she heard the sound of guns go off from outside. “Meliodas no..” She muttered. “It’s alright Ellie, the guns are in the right hands. Everyone has free will to to whatever they want, including murder. That’s the great thing about life.” He laughed to himself as he kicked down a door to an abandoned room. Elizabeth was silent at the moment, but she was definitely panicking on the inside. Suddenly the sound of actual bullets went off.</p><p>“Meliodas, they are literally killing each other out there!” She scowled at him while pointing out the window. “No they aren’t. I made sure of that. They are “miraculously” escaping death. It wouldn't be fun if they all just flat out died.” Meliodas gestured his finger while saying miraculous. Elizabeth definitely felt relieved by what he said. Not only that, she was happy too. The gleeful goddess approached Meliodas with a grin on her face. “I know you like to act like you are the cruelest demon around, but deep down you are-“ Before she could finish saying what she wanted to say, Meliodas pinned her to the wall. “Finish that sentence, I dare you.” Meliodas said in an emotionless voice. He glared at her with pitch black eyes.</p><p>Before anything else could happen, the two of them were interrupted. “Excuse me, I’m sorry if I’m breaking up your intimate moment, but can I help you.” An older Peronia noticed the two of them. Meliodas immediately let go of his grip. “No, no, it’s perfectly fine. We aren’t a couple or anything.” Elizabeth waved her hands as she stepped away from the wall. After realizing what she just said, Elizabeth slightly blushed. Meliodas stared at Peronia, immediately recognizing the blue haired woman. “It’s you!” He shouted. “Oh my, it’s sir Meliodas.” She muttered as she slowly backed away from the demon. Meliodas snapped his finger which forced Peronia to freeze in place.</p><p>“That wasn’t necessary you know. We could have politely asked her.” Elizabeth muttered as she approached the now frozen in place woman. “Yeah right, that would totally work. Do not be afraid, we are just two immortal beings kindly asking you where the king of chaos is.” Meliodas sarcastically smiled. The two of them stood in front of Peronia now. “Umm, hi miss. Were you by chance a nun here 13 years ago? The goddess patiently smiled. “I was.” Peronia responded. The both of them exchanged looks with one another, there was a possibility this could work. “Okay, what happened to the baby I gave you?” Meliodas asked. </p><p>“I swapped him with the child of the American Ambassador. Then the other baby was taken away.” She told them. “Do you know anything else about this American ambassador?” Meliodas asked her. “He seemed like a nice fellow.” Peronia responded. From her point of view the swap went just as planned. Asking Peronia wouldn’t help them locate the king of chaos. “Maybe there are still some records around here.” Elizabeth suggested a new idea. “Yes, there were once lots of records. Unfortunately they all got burned in the fire.” Peronia told them. Both of their expressions shifted to disappointment. This was going nowhere. </p><p>“Is there anyone you remember about the baby?” Elizabeth faked a smile trying to remain optimistic. Meanwhile Meliodas went off to the side and started to curse to himself. “He was quite adorable.” She commented. “Let’s go, Elizabeth.” Meliodas was ready to take his leave. “You shall wake not remembering anything about this. Instead you will think you awoken from a happy dream about whatever you like best.” Elizabeth smiled as she awoke Peronia. </p><p>“You would think that we would be able to sense him. We are the children of the two most powerful beings in the universe after all.” Elizabeth said as the two of them left the building. “It isn’t that easy. Our parents made sure of that. Their magic prevents any way of tracking the king of chaos through magical means. Not even we can do it.” Meliodas shook his head. If only it were that easy. Maybe they wouldn’t be in this situation then. The two of them went into Meliodas’ car once more. Without any luck in Danafor, they decided to head back to Liones.</p><p> “Is there any other way of locating him?” Elizabeth asked. “I don’t know. The end of the world only happens once. It’s not like we could have prepared for this.” Meliodas shrugged his shoulders. “What I do know is that if we don’t find him in time the consequences will be beyond horrible. Not only will humanity perish, but we will probably have to fight each other once more..” Meliodas solemnly looked out at the sunset. Elizabeth reluctantly nodded in agreement. Neither truly wanted to go back to the holy war days. “Darksome night shining moon.” and At this hour Merlin was attempting another locating ritual. After thinking she finally found some form of a clue, Merlin immediately hopped on her bicycle and rode away. She had no idea this was deemed to fail too. </p><p>“This is a strange aura to this area. I’m surprised you cannot sense it too.” Elizabeth looked out at the now night sky. “I don’t feel anything.” Meliodas replied. “Really? It is quite obvious. It feels like it is everywhere around here.” Elizabeth said. She really didn’t like the feeling of this place. Everything felt off around here. Meliodas went off into a trance while driving back to Liones. Meanwhile Elizabeth stared outside the window. Something soon caught her eyes. “Meliodas!” Elizabeth shouted. Before he could respond something crashed into his car. It was a woman with black hair riding a bicycle “Oops..” He muttered. “What the hell, Meliodas?! You just hit someone.” Elizabeth unbuckled her seatbelt. “No, actually she hit me.” Meliodas rolled his eyes. The two of them soon went outside of the green buggy to be greeted by an unconscious Merlin lying in the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was probably published sooner than everyone was expecting. Good News, one chapter left until we are done with episode 2. It will be a third  of the way done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Demon, the Goddess, and the Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth fixes Merlin’s broken bones and her bicycle. The goddess makes another discovery along the way which might help them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth ran over towards the unconscious woman. “Ark!” She shouted as she summoned a sparkling light in the palm of her hand. Meanwhile Meliodas pouted as he looked at his car. He could easily fix the headlights, but some professional repair would be required for the dent. Merlin let out a groan. Her weary eyes slowly looked up towards the goddess. “Are you the Supreme Deity? Is it my time?” Her gaze eventually focused on white haired woman and her Ark. Meliodas immediately used his magic to unsummon the light. “No, no, it’s okay. You are still alive.” She kneeled down next to Merlin.</p><p> “I must’ve hit my head.” Merlin muttered. Elizabeth waved her hand over the woman. With the help of her healing magic she was able to fix any broken bones. Elizabeth then helped Merlin on her feet and walked her back to Meliodas’ car. “My bike…” She muttered. “Oh, my bad.” Elizabeth made sure she was safe and went to get it. “Now where do you need to be?” The goddess asked her. Before Merlin could respond Meliodas intervened. “No, we are not driving her anywhere. That is out of the picture.” He shook his head. “Plus, we don’t have anywhere to keep her bike.” Meliodas added on. “But what about the bike rack?” Elizabeth pointed to the back of his car. </p><p>Meliodas looked over and saw a brand new bike rack. He knew the goddess’ tricks and what she was up to. Meliodas scowled at her while Elizabeth smugly smiled. “Anyways, where is it you need to be?” She asked as Merlin went into the car. “I need to go to the nearby town of Camelot. I’ll give you directions.” She responded while looking half dead. Meliodas let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. On the ride back to her cottage Merlin looked out the back window. Huh, that was new. “I could’ve sworn my bike didn’t have gears.” She told Elizabeth. The goddess went silent as a result. “Got carried away I see?” Meliodas jokingly whispered to her. “Be quiet, I just wanted to help.” Elizabeth bluntly told him. “Oh Ellie, as generous as ever I see.” Meliodas nudged her. Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes as a result. </p><p>They soon arrived at Gluttony Cottage. Merlin stepped out of the car and took the bike off the newly made rack. “Look! There are no gears. A perfectly normal bicycle.” Elizabeth pushed the bike towards here. “Comeone Elizabeth, we don’t have all the time in the world.” Meliodas waved at her from inside the car. Elizabeth quickly waved goodbye to Merlin and went back inside the vehicle. As the two of them left Merlin stared at them with a mix of confusement and suspicion. They were quite an odd duo. Definitely out of the ordinary. </p><p>Merlin went back to work on her mission, but before she could make anymore progress her phone rang. “Hello father.” She picked it up. “How is your progress going?” He asked her. “My search efforts have yielded no results. Every ritual or spell I do ends up a failure. It’s like something will happen, but it just fizzles out..” She told her father. “Have faith my dear. When in doubt, use the book. Agnes is always right in one way or another. You just might not see it until later.” Merlin’s dad responded. Upon hearing this she looked for the book. It was nowhere in sight or around the cottage. “Shit, I have to call you back.” She abruptly ended the call and immediately ran to search the premises. </p><p>“Okay, here me out. What if we get another human to find him?” Elizabeth suggested while the two of them drove back to Liones. “Really...” Meliodas responded unamused. “You know humans are really good at finding each other. They’ve been doing it since before the Holy War. Plus he is part human after all.” She added on. “This isn't just a normal human, Elizabeth. He is the King of Chaos. Part demon, part goddess, and part human. Like I said earlier he is impossible to track.” Meliodas told her. “Well, do you have any better idea? For now that is the best we got.” Elizabeth insisted. Meliodas remained silent. He did not want to admit it, but she had a point. </p><p>“Well I do have a group of humans working for me. Maybe I could send them to find him.” Meliodas suggested. “Really? I have something like that too.”<br/>Elizabeth responded. “Yeah, do you really think it is only me who works in the Boar’s Hat? Who do you think manages it while I am away?” Meliodas shrugged his shoulders. “You have a point. What if our groups work together to find him?” Elizabeth put out a suggestion. “No, no, that’s definitely not a good idea. Mine aren’t anything too fancy.” Meliodas replied. “Neither are mine... Anyways, we should tell our head operatives to look for him. Unless you have a better idea of course.”  </p><p>The two of them soon returned to Liones. Meliodas parked in front of the library where Elizabeth worked at. Before she went on her merry way, Elizabeth noticed something in the back seat. “Hey Meliodas, there’s a book back here.” She leaned down to pick it up. “It’s not mine. I don’t like to read.” He responded. “It must be from that woman you hit then.” Elizabeth told him. “That’s not my problem. We don’t have time to return lost property. We are on a strict schedule.” Meliodas crossed his arms. She glanced down at the book. It was titled “The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of the Belialuin- By Agnes Belialuin” Upon seeing this, Elizabeth’s jaw dropped. Never in her long life has she set her eyes on this book, or even touched it at that. </p><p>“How about you send it to the post office and say it’s to the crazy American lady with a bicycle?” Meliodas laughed to himself. Elizabeth snapped out of her trance and looked back up at him. “Sure, sure, will do.” Before she could say anymore she got out of the car and ran into the library. She then went into her personal office and pulled out her book collection. Elizabeth was a huge fan of not only tea and sushi, but human literature too. Over the centuries she has collected almost every prophecy book known to man. All of which were signed copies too. Now that she acquired Agnes’s book, the collection was now complete. </p><p>Before she could fangirl to herself, it would probably be a wise idea to read it first. There ought to be something to help stop the apocalypse in it. It is a prophecy book after all. What good are they if they cannot predict the future. Elizabeth would normally make herself a cup of tea, but today she was in the mood for hot chocolate. She took the cup and sat at her desk. She flipped open to a random page and read the first thing she saw out loud. “3008, when the direct descendant of our heavenly creator readth my words in the public collection of books, the end will be upon us. Open thine eyes and read, do so read before thy coco grows cold”</p><p>“Thy coco grows cold?” Elizabeth repeated in confusement. Before she could think about it she noticed the cup of hot chocolate on her desk “Oh my!” She shouted. She better get reading, and fast. First she flipped to the back of the book. Judging from her other prophecy books, this would be written in chronological order for the most part. Elizabeth had lived over a few millennia. She had knowledge of major events in the past. So with her knowledge she could see some prophecies that already happened. The book was mostly written in order of events, but that was only partially true.</p><p>Elizabeth then decided to read the last prophecy in the book. It must be the last in chronological order. Maybe that would explain the future? It could tell her if humanity ends, and if it doesn’t then how to save it. “3989, Goddess will become that of Demon. Demon will become that of Goddess. Once it has all ended that shall be their only salvation to the dilemma.” That honestly made no sense to her. It most definitely means something, but she didn’t know what. Maybe it already happened, who knew? Though she didn’t see how this provided a solution to the problem at hand. </p><p>After a few more hours of reading Elizabeth received a phone call. “Yo! Elizabeth, did you find anything about the King of Chaos yet?” It was Meliodas. “Nope! —Definitely not, if I did I would have already told you. We are best friends aren’t we? So why even ask?” She replied quickly. “Yeah, no news on my end either. Call me if you find anything.” Meliodas told her. “Sure, absolutely, why wouldn’t I?” Elizabeth immediately stopped the call and went back to reading. “3817, The Number of the destroyer is in “The Lady of the Lake” call him in Camelot and you will hear the sign. The creature of Chaos will walk on two.” </p><p>Elizabeth looked over to a newspaper on her desk, it was labeled under the same title. She flipped through it and found a fitting passage. “Is the uncanny real? We shall never know. What we do is the verse of the day: Revelation 13:18” Elizabeth found the correct book on her desk and flipped to the verse. “Here is wisdom. Let him that hath understanding count the number of the beast: for it is the number of a man; and his number is Six hundred threescore and six." Elizabeth closed the book, for she saw enough. “It couldn’t be that easy could it?” She told herself. Elizabeth picked up her cell phone. She dialed the Camelot area code and repeatingly put sixes after it.</p><p>Uther immediately picked up the phone on the other end. This threw Elizabeth for a loop. “Hello this is Mr. Pendragon, how can I help you?” He spoke through the phone. Of course as luck would have it, he left the phone on speaker. From outside Arthur was playing with his loyal Cath. Just as the call went on, Cath learned a new trick. “Hey Dad, look what Cath can do! He can stand on his hind legs!” Arthur shouted from outside. “Sorry, right number!” She shouted as she ended the call. The Pendragons were left in confusement by this random number, but Elizabeth definitely wasn’t. She just found the King of Chaos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay we are a third of the way through! I promise we will complete this one day. I have no idea how long this will take, but it will happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rivalry and Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is a common occurrence that Meliodas and Elizabeth run into each other over the centuries. Some encounters are of pure chance, while others are not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Over 3,000 years ago</p><p>The Heaven’s Theatre that once floated in the sky collided with the world down below. Some damage was inflicted on the stone pillars and the statue in the process, but most of it still remained intact. A crowd of humans, giants, and fairies gathered to observe the recently fallen structure. As they stared in awe, a goddess and a demon observed from afar. “So, how’s that flaming Lance of yours doing? Do the humans like it?” Meliodas smirked as he poked fun at Elizabeth. “Shut up.” She scowled. “If you really wanted to know, my mother only spoke to me once about it, and that’s it.” She responded. “That’s surprisingly tame for the Supreme Deity.” Meliodas commented. “My mother doesn’t really care what happens on Earth these days. She only really seems to care about the destruction of the demon race.” Elizabeth told him.</p><p>“I see…” Meliodas muttered. He wouldn’t say the same about his father. While the Supreme Deity was more apathetic towards life on Earth, the Demon King was more wrathful. If he was mad enough he would for sure return to this plane if existence.  “So much for our old meeting spot.” Meliodas commented looking over at a broken pillar. “Don’t be so pessimistic. It’s at least still here.” Elizabeth forced a smile. “That’s not my main concern. You should know what this means. Not only for us, but for everyone.” Meliodas crossed his arms and looked to the side. “Yeah, I guess this is it. The end of the beginning.” Elizabeth replied. “That’s one way to put it, but I doubt the Holy War will truly end anytime soon. Our parents made a deal for our clans to stop killing one another, but this war will never truly end until one of us is gone for good.” Meliodas said. </p><p>“I hate to say it, but I agree. We will only move to a new battlefield. Anyways, what do you think will happen to them in all of this?” Elizabeth looked over at the crowd of humans, giants, and fairies. “I don’t know. What do you think?” Meliodas shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. I can only hope that fate is kind to them.” She reluctantly said.  “Knowing our parents, that definitely won’t be the case. They can only hope for a peaceful death.” Meliodas faked a laugh. Upon hearing this Elizabeth frowned and looked to the ground. “Are you alright, Elizabeth?” Meliodas put his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know. I’m just worried about what’s to come.” She muttered. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. No matter what happens, at least you still have me.” He pointed out. </p><p>“Unfortunately, that is true.” She rolled her eyes. <br/>“I guess some things will never change.” Meliodas reassured her. “Maybe so.” Elizabeth responded. As the Holy war ended the world they’ve known for their entire lives would change to. The war between the goddess and demon clan existed since the origin of this universe. With the agreement between the Demon King and Supreme Deity came the destruction of the giant clan and the fairy clan. Then with it a new era, the era of mankind. The Holy war along with the goddess and demon clans became myth. In this new lifestyle humanity started to thrive. However, they were as oblivious as ever. The goddess and demon clan never truly left this world. They were still the ones who had influence over them.  </p><p>~Not so Liones yet, 571</p><p>Elizabeth took off her helmet and she strided forward. The sound of metal armor clanked with every step she took deeper into the fog. The goddess was followed by a troop of knights in silver armor and two female druids. “I am here to speak to the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.” She shouted into the foggy abyss. Seconds later the sound of cladding armor grew louder. Elizabeth then stood in front of a short figure in silver armor. “I take it you are the captain then.” She said. The figure did not say anything. “That’s what I thought. I will not allow your rebel band to terrorize this kingdom anymore. As ordered by the king, I, Elizabeth Liones will fight you to the death.” As she finished her speech, the short figure removed his helmet. </p><p>“Sure thing, Elizabeth.” Meliodas grinned and waved at her. “Wait, you are the captain of the seven deadly sins?!” Elizabeth stared open mouthed. “Yep!” He nodded. “It’s alright guys, I know her.” Meliodas beckoned his teammates to back off. “Why the hell are you here? Did they send you here?” Elizabeth whispered to him. “Nope, creating the Seven Deadly Sins was of my own free will.” Meliodas responded. “So you created this group to cause cause and discord throughout the land?” Elizabeth asked him. “Not really. I was just kind of bored of all this peace. I told my clan this group would go around the land causing chaos, but how good we are at that is up to interpretation.” Meliodas told her.</p><p>“Well my clan ordered me to help the king in maintain peace.” She told him. “So let me get this straight, we both became knights in damp places only to cancel each other out?” Meliodas said. “That’s one way of putting it…” Elizabeth muttered. “This is pointless. How about we tell our clans we did all we could and go on with our lives?” Meliodas suggested. Being the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was fun, and he could still do that on the side. However, Meliodas really wanted to finally open up the tavern he was thinking about for the past few centuries. “We can’t lie to them.” Elizabeth shook her head. “Says who. The result will be the same no matter what.” Meliodas shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“They would still check. I really don’t want to get on my Mother's bad side.” Elizabeth told him. “Like you said all those years ago, she doesn’t care what happens here. As long as you seem to be productive then it will all be fine.” Meliodas grinned as he brought that up. “No! Definitely not! Why would you even suggest something like that. We are done with this conversation.” Elizabeth shook her head and stepped back. She was astonished that he would even suggest something like that to her, a goddess. Though temptation is quite common for demons. Elizabeth wasn’t having any of this. “Farewell.”Meliodas waved to her as she left. <br/>“Farewell to you too.” She shouted back in a defensive tone. </p><p>~Liones, 1359</p><p>Ever since the Bubonic Plague came into existence, humans have been dying right and left. A goddess disguised as a priestess and a demon dressed as a plague doctor stood next to one another as another pile of dead bodies was ignited.  “Wow, humans really are stupid.” Meliodas commented. “I think ignorant would be a better word in my opinion.” Elizabeth responded. “It works either way. Honestly, who’s idea was it to suggest consuming mercury, and emeralds would be a cure to this?” Meliodas asked.<br/>“That was your kind’s idea.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “I know. I’m being rhetorical.” He responded.</p><p>“This really is tragic isn’t it?” Elizabeth looked around at all the suffering. “Not really. The demon clan has never been better.” Meliodas crossed his arms. Ever since the Bubonic Plague became widespread the demon clan has been collecting souls like crazy. The humans can’t even do anything about it. The faith in the Supreme Deity and their flawed medical system could only do so much to save them. They were right in their grasp, and the Demon King has never been happier. Elizabeth didn’t respond and looked towards the ground.</p><p>“Hey, don’t feel bad for them.” Meliodas tried to comfort her. “Don’t feel bad?! All these people are suffering and you want me to feel nothing like you?!” She lashed out at him. Meliodas didn’t say anything after that. “I’m sorry I got upset. My clan's purpose is to guide humanity towards the light and nothing else. Yet, I still feel an attachment towards every innocent person on this earth and I know it’s wrong to feel that way. I just wish I could do something to help them.” Elizabeth muttered. “I mean you technically could.” Meliodas responded</p><p>He didn’t need to elaborate. Elizabeth already knew what he was thinking. “No. I will not.” She bluntly said. “But you want to help them.” Meliodas responded. “I do, but not if it means I break the rules. I will not use my healing magic in such a manner.” Elizabeth told him. It is true that she wanted to help them, but not at the cost of disobeying her clan. She already did that once with her flaming Lance. She can’t be that reckless again or else she will actually face the consequences this time. “If you won’t break the rules, then all you can do is wait this plague out.” Meliodas told her. “I suppose so…” She responded. </p><p>~Liones, 1601</p><p>Elizabeth observed one of Shakespeare’s play rehearsals at the Globe Theatre. There was nobody else in the crowd besides her. “I thought you said you wanted to blend in with the crowds. You can’t do that if there is no crowd.” Meliodas said as she approached her. Elizabeth nodded while he spoke. She was honestly more focused on Hamlet’s soliloquy at the moment. “This is another one of his gloomy plays isn’t it? No wonder anyone doesn’t want to see this.” Meliodas groaned. “Quiet. He’s coming here.” Elizabeth shushed the demon as Shakespeare approached them. “Prithee, to both of you, might I request a small favor? Could you in your role as the audience, give us more to work with?” The playwright asked the goddess and demon.</p><p>“Oh, you mean like that scene where the ghost of his father comes on and I said “He’s behind you!” Elizabeth happily expressed his feelings of the scene. “Just so. That was jolly helpful, and made everyone on stage feel appreciated. A bit more of that.” Shakespeare told her. After he finished talking to her, the playwright went back to directing. “I’m wasting my time up here.” The actor of Hamlet said. “No! Definitely not! I love all the— talking.” Elizabeth tried to encourage him. “And what does your husband think of this, fair lady?” The actor pointed at Meliodas. “Oh no, he’s not my husband. I don’t even know who this is.” Elizabeth quickly responded. “I think you should get back to the play.” Meliodas bluntly responded.</p><p>While the actor of Hamlet repeated his soliloquy Elizabeth commented how talented he was while Meliodas looked unamused. “What do you want?” Elizabeth asked. “What makes you think I want something?” Meliodas asked in return. “Well, I know for certain you hate plays. You wouldn’t come here willingly unless you needed something that is up to no good.” She replied. “And you are up to good?” Meliodas said back. “You could say that. My job here is never done. I have to go to Edinburgh next week to perform some miracles. Apparently I have to get there by horse.” She stated. “I’m actually going there next week too.” Meliodas responded. </p><p>“Really?” The goddess was slightly surprised by the coincidence. “Yeah. Apparently, I have to temp a clan leader into stealing some cattle.” Meliodas nodded. “That doesn’t sound difficult.” Elizabeth told him. “You’re right. This is nothing for someone like me.” Meliodas agreed. “I think it’s a waste of time having both of us go up north.” He said. “You aren’t suggesting-“ Before Elizabeth could finish the sentence Meliodas interrupted. “Yes, yes I am.” He responded. “So you are implying only one of us goes up Edinburgh instead of the both of us?” Meliodas nodded as she stated that. </p><p>“Yeah, our clans don’t care how things get done as long as it happens. Besides, do you really want to waste your time performing miracles when you get to miss out on your beloved play?” Meliodas shrugged his shoulders. “What if they find out? Your father will be furious.” Elizabeth told him. “Who says they have to find out? I’ll go up north while you get to see your play. The next time this happens, we swap places.” Meliodas grinned. “I guess it’s a deal then.” Elizabeth said as the two of them agreed. “Also, can you watch over the Boar’s Hat for me while I’m gone?” Meliodas asked her. The goddess obliged. “This performance is going to be a dud, it will take a miracle for anyone to come see Hamlet.” Shakespeare said from afar. Upon hearing this Elizabeth’s face lit up. Meliodas already knew what she was thinking and and sighed realizing what she wanted to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Flashbacks! I actually really had fun writing these scenes. The next chapter will deal with the other half of the flashbacks btw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rivalry and Friendship (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meliodas saves Elizabeth a couple times and she does him a favor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, this is a long chapter. Probably the longest one in the fic. Unless a longer one is made in the future. Well I hope everyone is ready for this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Paris, 1793:<br/>Elizabeth stared out the small window within her prison cell. From outside she could see the guillotine decapitate aristocrat after aristocrat as the crowd roared in cheers. It would be her turn eventually. Of course she wouldn’t die by such a device. Through her goddess powers, her body will just reform itself and she can take on a new identity. It’s kind of a shame since she really liked her fancy yellow dress. Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the chains around her hands. She could easily get herself out of this right now, but Ludociel recently complained about her abuse of using her miracle powers. She had no choice but to fake her death once more.</p><p>A Jacobin guard pulled out a key and opened the cell door. Elizabeth was ready to get it over with. Her so called “execution” wouldn’t be painful for say, but it was definitely annoying. “Okay, let’s see. The next person I have to execute is..” he looked over at her. “Elizabeth?!” He pointed. “Meliodas?! What are you doing here?” She was profound to see the demon. “Killing aristocrats. I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were still in Britannia, collecting those stupid books of yours.” Meliodas told her. “Yeah, that’s where I’m normally assigned, but I was craving crepes as of recently. So, I thought it wouldn’t cause any harm to take a break, and now I’m caught up in all of this.” She embarrassingly smiled. “Let me get this straight. You went over here during a revolution to get crepes?” Meliodas stated. Elizabeth happily nodded in response.</p><p>“Okay, then.. Maybe you should have worn something that wouldn’t make you look like an aristocrat.” He really wasn’t sure what to think of this. “I heard they got carried away, but I didn’t think it was that bad.” She sighed. “Oh they are beyond carried away. This is a little messed up, even for my standards.” Elizabeth nodded while listening to him. It’s saying a lot that even he thought this is messed up. “Wait a minute, why don’t you use your goddess powers and get yourself out of here?” Meliodas asked her. </p><p>“Well you see, Headquarters isn’t really happy with abusing my goddess powers. Ludociel even wrote a long rant about it. I don’t really want to be put on a watch list for it.” Elizabeth reluctantly said. Meliodas let out a sigh upon hearing this. “Oh Elizabeth, what would you do without me? You're lucky that I’m here.” He said. “I guess you are right... Wait a minute. Was this all your idea? All this death and execution?” Elizabeth stood up, her hands still chained. </p><p>“Is that what you think?” He replied in a serious tone. Elizabeth took a moment to think about it. <br/>“No, but I wouldn’t put it past you.” She told him. <br/>“That’s what I thought. I might have had some influence over this, but what’s happening is mostly their doing.” Meliodas said as he snapped his fingers. The chains around Elizabeth’s hands fell to the group. “Thank you, Meliodas.” She smiled as she looked at her hands. “Think nothing of it. If my group finds out I rescued a goddess, there will be more happening than just angry letters.” He opened the cell door. “Again, thank you. I owe you one. How about we go out for crepes and then call it even?” Elizabeth smiled and gave him a nod as before she left the prison cell. Meliodas returned the nod, accepting her offer to meet up later.</p><p>~Liones 1862<br/>Meliodas and Elizabeth once again met up at Heaven’s Theatre. The goddess threw some bird seed in one hand while holding a parasol in the other. “Do you ever worry about the future? Like what would happen if everything went wrong?” Meliodas asked as he observed the birds. “Not really. The affairs of the Demon Clan are none of my business.” Elizabeth responded. “Well, we are both the children of the two most powerful beings in the universe after all. That’s one thing we have in common.” Meliodas replied. “That’s true, but besides that we are very different.” She told him.</p><p>“Anyways, I need a favor.” Meliodas said. “Whatever it is, I cannot do it. We have our code to not meddle in each other’s affairs and only help each other when needed. Even us hanging out like this is borderline risky.” Elizabeth shook her head as she threw more bird seed. “This is different. It is a favor only you, and you alone can do for me. I want something just in case everything goes wrong. Like a back up plan.” Meliodas told her. “A back up plan?” She tilted her head. “Yeah, if I ever need to fight my own clans-mates there’s a certain something I would like.” He handed her a slip of paper. As she read it, Elizabeth’s face turned to a slight scowl. “You aren’t serious are you?” She asked.</p><p>“If it wasn’t serious, then why would I ask you?” He replied. “Fair enough. But, I’m sorry I cannot give you what you want.” Elizabeth folded the slip of paper with “Holy water” written on it back up. “Why not?” Meliodas asked. “I don’t want you to die.” She blatantly stated. Meliodas slightly smiled upon hearing this only to return to his normal expression. “Besides, if I am caught, who knows what will happen to the both of us. With something like that, your clan will assume you want to betray them.” She said. “Elizabeth, if you asked the same thing of me, I would do it in a heartbeat. Wouldn't you do the same for me? I thought we were friends.” Meliodas tried to convince her one last time. “Sorry, but I’m not doing it.” Elizabeth bluntly said. “Fine, be that way. I’ll figure out a way to get it myself.” Meliodas started to walk away. “You know what. I will!” Elizabeth groaned as he left. </p><p>~Liones 1941<br/>Elizabeth paid no attention to the sound of distant warning alarms. The goddess strided into the church with a briefcase in hand. There stood two men at the altar. “Greetings Mr. Hendrickson and Mr. Dreyfus.” Elizabeth calmly said. “Ms. Beth, you are late. But do not worry.” Dreyfus told her. “Do you have the books for our Führer?” Hendrickson asked. “Yes, indeed.” Elizabeth said as she set down the briefcase and opened it. Inside sat her collection of prophecy books. “It looks you brought all the books requested, all but one that is. Where is The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of the Belialuin- By Agnes Belialuin?” Dreyfus asked as he examined the books. </p><p>“He most definitely needs that one. It is said that every prophecy it holds is true. With this book the war will be won.” Hendrickson told her. “Oh, The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of the Belialuin- By Agnes Belialuin only had one copy in existence. It’s kind of like the Holy Grail of books.” Elizabeth said. “The Führer also wants the Holy Grail. Along with a The Flaming Lance of Divinity. You shall inform us if you ever run across them.” Hendrickson told her. “It is unfortunate that you were unable to find the book. If you don’t mind me asking Ms. Beth, why is it like that?” Dreyfus asked. “All the unsold copies were destroyed by the original publisher.” Elizabeth told them.</p><p>“These books will be in Berlin by next week. The Führer will be most grateful for your service.” Dreyfus closed the briefcase and took it. “It is unfortunate that it must end like this, Ms. Beth.” Hendrickson said as he pointed a gun at Elizabeth. The goddess showed zero fear in her eyes while at gunpoint. “Why are you smiling?” Hendrickson asked her. “You’ll see.” Elizabeth replied. Out from behind her approached a woman with short red hair. She held a gun and pointed it at the two men. “Who is this?” Dreyfus asked. “This is Captain Gilfrost of British military intelligence. She is the reason those books aren’t going back to Berlin, my double-dealing Nazi acquaintance.” Elizabeth grinned. </p><p>“Thank you for the introduction.” Gilfrost told Elizabeth. “We know all about the both of you. She was the one to recruit me after all. She will now tell you this building is surrounded by British agents. Alright everyone you can come out!” Elizabeth continued to grin. “Yeah about that..” Gilfrost muttered. Nobody came, it was only the two women. “Gilfrost, where are they?” Elizabeth asked. “We are all here.” Dreyfus told her. At the moment Gilfrost pointed her gun at Elizabeth. “Let us introduce you to Vivian. She works for us.” Henrickson told her. Dreyfus picked up the briefcase of books when Elizabeth was a gunpoint. “You can’t kill me. There will be paperwork.” Elizabeth sighed. </p><p>At the moment the church doors slammed open. A new person entered the premises. “Elizabeth! Elizabeth!” They quickly moved into the building. For every step they took inside felt quite painful. Elizabeth smiled as she noticed who it was. “Damnit, out of all places it had to be a church? It feels like I’m stepping on hot sand in bare feet.” Meliodas said as he approached the four of them. Elizabeth’s smile soon turned to a scowl. “What the hell are you doing here? These people are working for you, aren’t they?” She angrily asked. “No, I do not associate myself with these ill-witted Nazi spies. I just don’t want you to publicly embarrass yourself.” Meliodas told her as he still jumped around. </p><p>“Mr. Tristian J. Meliodas, you have quite the reputation.” Hendrickson greeted the demon. “Tristian?” Elizabeth tilted her head. “You don’t like the name?” Meliodas asked. “No, no, I didn’t say that. I actually think it’s quite a nice name, but what does the “J” stand for?” She shook her head. “I honestly have no idea.” Meliodas told her. “The famous Mr. Meliodas. It’s such a shame you must both die now.” Vivian smiled. “It wouldn’t count on that. In exactly one minute a German bomber will drop a bomb that will fall on this very church. If you want to live, I suggest you start running. You won’t enjoy dying and definitely not what comes after that.” Meliodas said as his eyes were attracted towards of the church’s holy water. It was unguarded too. Unfortunately, he couldn’t just take it due to his demonic origin.</p><p>“You expect us to believe that? The bombs tonight will be on the East end of Liones.” Dreyfus told him. <br/>“Yes, but what if there was some kind of demonic intervention to make one of them go astray. You know you are wasting your running time. Besides, if a bomb does fall on here, it would take a real miracle for my friend and I to survive it.” Meliodas said as he nodded at Elizabeth. “Yeah, a real miracle.” Elizabeth muttered. “Just kill them, Vivian. They are very annoying.” Hendrickson ordered her. Meliodas grinned and pointed his finger towards the sky. Everyone looked up as they heard the sound of an incoming bomb. The church was in shambles after the explosion. Meliodas and Elizabeth stood in the ruins perfectly unscathed. </p><p>“That was very kind of you, Meliodas. It’s nice to not do paperwork for faking my death once more.” Elizabeth smiled at him. “Think nothing of it.” Meliodas told her. “Oh no! I forgot the books!” Elizabeth panicked realizing she just destroyed her signed copy prophecy book collection. Meliodas walked over and stood in front of Dreyfus’s body. Everything but his right hand was crushed by the stone. Meliodas leaned town and took the briefcase from his dead hand. “Hey, I have my own miracles too, Ellie.” Meliodas grinned as he gave her the briefcase. Elizabeth happily smiled as she took the briefcase. </p><p>The next thing came as a surprise to the both of them. Upon instinct Elizabeth quickly wrapped her arms around Meliodas’ neck and gave him a hug. “Thank you for saving them, Meliodas. It means a lot to me. You might not look or act like it, but you’re a pretty good guy.” Elizabeth closed her eyes as she hugged him. “No problem, but you shouldn’t say that. Anyways, we should get going.” Meliodas’ face was slightly red as he said that. “Yeah, you’re right. To the Boar Hat?” Elizabeth asked as she let go. “Yep, to the Boar Hat.” Meliodas smiled as he replied. </p><p>~Liones 1969<br/>Meliodas sat around a table playing cards. He was currently explaining the plan to his heist as someone entered the room. “Who are you?” He looked over. “I heard you need a Locksman. I’m Denzel Liones.” The silver haired man responded as he took a seat at the table. “What could be of that much value that they would leave it at a church at night?” A woman asked. “I’ll explain the details later. All you need to know is that you will be paid well.” Meliodas told them as he took out his wallet. “A church you say. Is there any witchcraft involved here?” Denzel asked. The other humans gave him strange looks. “No, no there isn’t.” Meliodas bluntly responded.</p><p>“Are you yourself a witch, warlock, or have a strange affinity towards cats?” Denzel asked. “No, I am not a witch and I’ve never had a cat.” Meliodas answered with some frustration. “How much are we getting paid?” The woman asked. “One hundred now, one hundred when the job is done, and another hundred to never speak of this again.” Meliodas told her as he counted his money. Being the son of the Demon King, he definitely had more than enough to do this. A while later, Meliodas stepped outside the building, he was soon followed by Denzel. “Mr. Meliodas, may I have a moment of your time?” He asked. “Sure, whatever.” He shrugged his shoulders. Denzel told him all about the witchfinder army in Britannia and offered his assistance whenever the occasion called for it. </p><p>Being a demon, Meliodas knew all about witches. Though these days they were very uncommon. Still, he kept this in mind for the future. He walked across the street and stepped into his car. There in the passenger’s seat sat Elizabeth. “What are you doing here? I’m a little busy at the moment.” He told her. “I know, but I came here to talk. I heard word about your plan to rob a church and came here to stop it.” She said. “No, I will make sure you won’t do that.” He bluntly responded. “But it’s too dangerous, Meliodas. Holy water can permanently destroy any demon, even an elite one like you.” Elizabeth tried to convince him to call it off. </p><p>“You already said this to me over a century ago.” Meliodas scoffed. “Yes, and I haven’t changed my opinion in the slightest. But, you are my friend and  I won’t allow you to risk your life over something like this. I want you to call off the robbery.” Elizabeth said as she revealed a canteen in her hand. “Is this real?” Meliodas asked as he took it from her. “Yes, the holiest water there is. Please just don’t go unscrewing the cap here.” She remained very cautious. “Who knew you had it in you, and after everything you said. Should I thank you?” Meliodas slightly smiled.</p><p> “You probably shouldn’t.” The goddess replied. She was still on edge and anxious about what she did. This was the second time she ever broke the laws of her clan. The first one happened over three thousand years ago. She gave her Lance to some humans. But this is clearly different. Who knew how much trouble she would be in if her clan found out she helped a demon. Not just any demon, but the son of the Demon King himself, her supposed rival. Meliodas noticed this behavior and put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. You’re secret safe with me.” He winked. “You know, you too much for me sometimes, Meliodas. Maybe one day in the future we can go on a picnic or do something simpler.” Elizabeth slightly smiled as she heaved a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Business Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next two Commandments get their call to meet. Merlin has trouble finding her book, and Meliodas asks for the help of a human.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also if anyone asks, Droll has a human form where he isn’t big, has two arms, and a human shade of skin color.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile in the United States, the next two Commandments awaited their call. An ex-fairy and ex-giant were currently busy running a corporation. It wasn’t easy ruining the lives of mortals. While most demons took pleasure in killing humans, Gloxiana and Droll did not. The reason wasn’t because they were not born as demons, but because there was a better way to do it. Why put effort into killing and tempt as many humans when they can just kill each other themselves?</p><p>Over the centuries, Droll and Gloxiana tormented humans through not war, but exploitation. They were the indirect founders of British East India Company after all. They also had some influence over Nestle, Amazon, Apple, and many more corporations these days. “I want you to push back today’s meeting. We have a very important visitor sent by our boss.” Gloxiana told one of his human underlings. The two of them were currently walking through the busy hall in one of their many skyscrapers. “Unfortunately, “Chow” Food that actually doesn’t have any food in it is going to have to wait.” Droll commented on one of their many current investments. </p><p>“Going to wait? I don’t think we will ever get to it. Especially not when the end of the world is only a few days away.” Gloxinia laughed. The ex-fairy and ex-giant considered themselves fortunate. Instead of being wiped out like the rest of their kind, they were spared. This was in exchange for pledging their service to the Demon King. However, the humans will not be fortunate enough to receive such mercy. Speaking of which, it was that moment they received a special text on their phones. “It looks like he’s here.” Droll commented. “Yeah, right on time too.” Gloxinia added on.</p><p>The two of them went to the elevator and rode down to the lobby floor. There stood a young man with pink hair and glasses. “You must be the delivery person.” Droll said as they approached him. “Yes, that is me. The Gowther the second. Now, you must sign first before I give you your packages.” He handed them a pen and clipboard. Gloxinia and Droll quickly signed. They then received a box each from the Demon King which held their commandment. “Now, if you excuse me. I must be on my way.” Gowther quickly left and was on to his next destination. “Cancel all of our meetings for the future. We won’t be coming back anytime soon, like ever.” Gloxinia told one of their human associates. They better get going. The end would be here soon and they didn’t want to be late. </p><p>Merlin paced frantically around the cottage. She searched almost everywhere for it, yet it wasn’t in sight anywhere. Merlin knew for certain that she had when she went into the forest. That was it, she must’ve misplaced it after being hit by that car. Unfortunately, she had no idea where that car currently was. Which meant she was most likely not going to find it soon. Her father is going to be pissed when she returns. If she returns, assuming they all don’t get destroyed in the upcoming days. </p><p>Merlin went outside to think. Even without the book, it was still her duty to stop the King of Chaos. But she wasn’t certain on what to do or how to do it. She put her hands in her face as she rested on a bench. “Are you alright, miss?” Merlin looked up to see Arthur. “Yeah, it’s just that I lost something very important.” She responded. “Do you mind me asking that that is?” Arthur said as he held Cath. “It was a book that was important to my family. We’ve had it for over 350 years.” Merlin told him. “Oh, something of sentimental value. I’ve lost things that were important to me before, so I know how it feels. I can help look for it if you want. Or maybe you could read one of the books I wrote when I was younger. Though they aren’t of the best quality.” Arthur tried to cheer her up. “That is very kind of you Mr.-“ </p><p>“Pendragon, but you can just call me Arthur.” He told Merlin. “Thanks, Arthur. I am Merlin.” The two of them then shook hands. “Do you live around here?” She asked. “Yeah, I have my whole life. Though you should be aware that the forest belongs to the Holy Knights.” Arthur replied. “By chance have you seen a woman with long white hair and a short blonde guy in a small green car?” Merlin asked him. “No, were they the ones who stole your book?” Arthur asked in return. “No, it was an accident. I’m sure they didn’t mean to steal it.” Merlin shook her head. “How about we go inside and have something to drink?” She suggested.</p><p>“Will we have to battle the witch who lives inside for it?” Arthur pointed at Gluttony Cottage. “No, that’s my cottage. The one that I’m renting.” Merlin towards the cottage than back to him. “This might sound like a personal question, but are you a witch?” Arthur now just realized she was the one who everyone was talking about in Camelot. “I’m, no.. I’m an occultist.” She responded. “Anyways, would you like to go inside?” Merlin gestured as she walked inside. “Of course.” Arthur followed. As he stepped onto the porch Cath let out a hissing sound and jumped from his arms.</p><p>“What’s wrong Cath?” He asked his beloved pet. Cath continued to his, looking up at a Horseshoe above the entrance. It was a simple trick to keep demonic creatures at bay. “Is he usually like this?” Merlin asked. “No, this is the first time I’ve seen this behavior.” Arthur told her. Cath refused to go inside Gluttony Cottage. So, Arthur just let him stay put. “My family has a history of studying the uncanny. It is a tradition that dates back centuries.” Merlin said as she poured Arthur a glass of lemonade. “That Sounds cool, can you do magic?” He asked enthusiastically. “No, but we can see things like see Ley Lines and Auras.” She responded.</p><p>“What’s a Ley Line?” Arthur asked. “It’s an invisible line of force that connects things. Aura is the color of somebody’s soul. Everyone has one. For example mine is purple.” Merlin explained. “Really? What color is mine?” Upon asking that, Merlin focused her gaze. Usually when she did this, the world around her would turn gray, with only the aura being visibly seen in color. But this time was different, no it was strange. “For some reason I can’t see yours…” Merlin told him. “But you said everyone had one.” Arthur responded. “Don’t worry about it. My head is probably just a bit messed up from yesterday. I’ll just try again later.” She reassured him. Being hit by that car must’ve been the thing to cause this. That had to be it.</p><p>“Even if you can’t show me right now. I still think it’s awesome. Why don’t they teach these things in school?” Arthur asked. “It is because schools are a system designed to enforce obedience and repress creativity run by corrupt politicians.” Merlin bluntly replied. “Okay, what else are they not teaching in school?” Merlin then went on a tangent about the corruption in the world. For example the exploration of rainforests, seals, whales, and the creation of GMOs. “And don’t get my started on Nuclear power.” Merlin sighed. “I don’t like Nuclear Power plants either.” Arthur replied. “Yes, Exactly.” Merlin smiled. </p><p>“Yeah, I went to one once on a field trip. There weren't any people in space suits or bubbling green liquid. It was really boring. I wouldn’t mind getting rid of them.” Arthur told her. “I mean, that wasn't my reason, but I agree.” Merlin finished sipping her cup of tea and got up from her seat. “I kind of have an important job to do now, but if you are interested in these topics I have a few magazines. You don’t have to read them unless you want to.” Merlin grabbed them from her cabinet and gave them to Arthur. “Wicked.” Arthur commented as he examined the cover pages. </p><p>Meliodas sat at an open table at his own tavern. He was currently waiting for someone. “Yo! Sargent Liones.” Meliodas looked up as Denzel entered. “Hello Meliodas Jr. you are looking quite well.” He took a seat across from the demon. “And how is your father doing?” Denzel of course was referring to the identity of Meliodas in 1969. “Oh, he passed on years ago. He left me to run this tavern. We’ve had in it the family since the 12th century.” That whole family thing was also a lie. Meliodas was and will continue to be the only owner of the Boar’s Hat. Well until it inevitably gets destroyed during Armageddon.</p><p>But that’s why he invited Denzel here today. “But that’s besides the point. I need you to send your best people down to Camelot. There’s a thirteen year old boy you must find. Also keep an eye out for anything weird.” Meliodas told him as he slid £250 towards Denzel. “Is this boy a witch?” Denzel asked. “Yep, most definitely.” Meliodas lied once more. He couldn’t just tell the truth to Denzel. The witchfinder wouldn’t aid a demon if he found out. He couldn’t risk that right now, especially when they are low on options. “I’ll send out my best to find him.” Denzel replied as he took the money. “Good. You will know what to do after that.” Meliodas grinned as he left the table. It wasn’t likely, but there was still a possibility this could get the job done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update. I’ve just been kind of busy. Also Monspiet and Derierie were originally going to be the next commandments summoned, but I changed my mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Critical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin continues her search for the King of Chaos. Elizabeth talks with her fellow goddesses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been trying to update more often. I know how it feels to impatiently wait for a fic you really like to update. I don’t think anyone really follows my fic, but to those who do. Here you go:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin walked around Camelot with compass and other devices at hand. Unfortunately, she didn’t have her book, but that wouldn’t stop her. She was lucky that she saved a few of the prophecies through spare sheets of paper. As she walked the street, Merlin thought back to what Arthur and her discussed earlier. Normally, it wasn’t a struggle for her to see someone’s aura. She could easily do it at any time, just like right now. As Merlin examined the passerby she could clearly see their colors. </p><p>Then why didn’t Arthur have one? Merlin had no idea, she was most likely looking too deep into things. That didn’t really matter. She had something else to worry about. Eventually she changed locations after being yelled at by the neighborhood watch for her “American tourist traditions” Merlin would then continue her search somewhere else. </p><p>“Um.. hello my old friends. No, that’s too informal.” Elizabeth paced around the office to the library. She had to do what must be done. She was going to tell the Archangels the truth. After that happens, they can hopefully find him and stop everything. “We have a problem to deal with in order to make everything okay again. Specifically dealing with a certain child.”  Elizabeth shook her head once more. This wasn’t going to work out. If only she could be like Meliodas. He never tells his clan anything. No, she couldn’t abandon her duties like that. </p><p>“Hello Ludociel, Mael, Tarmiel, and Sariel. Due to a mix up in a hospital the King of Chaos was misplaced. But good news,  I found him. He lives in a village called Camelot.” Elizabeth continued to speak to herself. She suddenly stopped for a moment. Was it wrong of her to not tell Meliodas this? He had no idea about the prophecy book, and now she was telling the Archangels first. No, he’s a demon, he has lied to her many times. But he wants to help too. Elizabeth shook her head. She was conflicted on what to do. For the time being she would stick to her plan.</p><p>“So, Elizabeth. What is so big that you called all of us to meet here? We have a war to plan you know.” Ludociel and the other archangels gathered around her in the Celestial Realm. “Well.. Umm..” Elizabeth stuttered. She just couldn’t say the right words. Or maybe she found herself hesitating to tell them. “Come on, spit it out.” Sariel ordered. “It’s about the King of Chaos.” Elizabeth told them. “What about him?” Mael asked. “I think that there was a possibility that something went wrong on the Demon clan’s end. Something that could have made them lose track of the King of Chaos.” Elizabeth gave a vague response. She purposely left out her and Meliodas’ findings. </p><p>“Really? The fiends lost track of him? He is the son of an U.S. ambassador. I think they could even handle a simple job like that.” Ludociel scoffed at her statement. “Well what if they did?” Elizabeth objected. “The demons are currently taking him to the destroyed city of Corand. That wouldn’t happen if he wasn’t the one.” Tarmiel told her. “Yes, exactly. That was the place the Supreme Deity and her eternal enemy agreed it would start. From there the Ten Commandments would gather to assist the King of Chaos. I see no issue with this plan.” Ludociel stated.</p><p>“Well, I was looking into a few things. It could be possible the Demon Prince Meliodas— never mind. My point is I think we have the wrong child, and that the real one must be somewhere else.” Elizabeth finally said what she wanted to. “Really? And where would he be then?” Ludociel asked her. Elizabeth opened her mouth once more, but silenced herself before the archangels could. “I’m not sure…” Elizabeth told them. She had to tell them everything she found. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to. Elizabeth knew she was doing something wrong holding this information from them, but it felt like part of herself told her not to. </p><p>“I could look into it if you would like. I’m sure I could find him in no time! But I need to know what would happen if this were true?” Elizabeth asked the archangels. “It wouldn’t change a thing, Elizabeth.” Mael told her. “We’ve fought before, Elizabeth. Yet our battle was never truly concluded. And the Ineffable plan determined by our divine ruler, is to resume that battle. There is nothing that could happen to stop this.” Ludociel smiled as he set his hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder. The goddess looked towards the ground as a result. </p><p>“I guess you have a point, but is a Second Holy War really the answer?” Elizabeth stepped back from them. “It isn’t our job to question the Supreme Deity’s will. It is our job to follow it.” Mael told Elizabeth. “Exactly, We don’t have time to think about these things. The Earth won’t destroyed and the war won’t be won by itself.” Lucociel pointed out. Elizabeth reluctantly nodded in response “I’m glad you understand.” Ludociel smiled. The archangels and the daughter of the Supreme Deity then parted ways. As she returned to earth, they stayed in the Celestial Realm.</p><p>“That was quite a strange meeting.” Tarmiel commented. “Yes, indeed. I think that Elizabeth had been down there with the humans for too long.” Mael nodded. “I don’t trust her.” Sariel commented. “I agree. Her behavior has been very off in these past few centuries. She isn’t the Demon Slaying “Bloody Ellie” we once knew long ago. Not even close. I think we should investigate what she’s been up to. I’m afraid that too much time on earth has negatively influenced our Elizabeth.” Once Ludociel finished talking to the other archangels, he summoned his assistant Nerobatsa. “I’m going to need you to look into a few things. Report your findings to me as soon as possible.” He handed her a file on Elizabeth. The pink haired goddess took the file and nodded in response. </p><p>Once Elizabeth returned to Earth she immediately picked up her cellphone. Unfortunately, the archangels were no help at all. So she would have to do the next best thing, call her human allies. Elizabeth still has a positive relationship with the Liones family. She aided them in the founding of this very city. Not only that, but she made sure not a single demon didn’t dare to even touch them. It felt like they were all she had in these times. Elizabeth always considered the Liones like distant relatives in a way. Luckily they had a witchfinder in their current generations. That was close enough to what she needed. The goddess would call for Denzel Liones and immediately ask for his assistance. She would give him what she refused to give anyone else. The name and address of the King of Chaos: Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On a side note, I really like Elizabeth, but I always felt like she was lacking characterization in the original Seven Deadly Sins. I tried my best to give her a distinct personality and flaws. While Elizabeth is more soft spoken in the original, she is more upfront in this. Even with a little bit of sass. She considers herself a rule follower, but isn’t really at heart. She is actually the only one who questions her clan and their motives. </p><p>She is quite secretive and has some trust issues compared to canon Elizabeth who doesn’t have any. Even though she considers Meliodas her friend, she doesn’t give him the information because it was drilled into her mind at a young age to not trust demons. She also doesn’t trust the archangels either because of her time with Meliodas. So both parts of her are conflicted on what to do. So she decides to not tell either of them anything</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Escanor gets sent on a special mission.<br/>Meliodas and Elizabeth meet one last time at Heaven’s Theatre. Arthur’s power starts to slowly awaken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah! We’re halfway there! Ahh! Living on a prayer.</p><p>500+ Hits!! TYSM!! I wasn’t even expecting this fic to get that much to be honest. I’m glad I could at least make a few people happy with this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past few hours Escanor was focused on finding important information in the newspapers. During his time at the Liones estate, he acquainted himself with the two nieces of Witchfinder Denzel Liones. Both of which were kind young women. They would often come by and check on him. The oldest, Margret, would often serve him tea. The girls had a strange relationship with their witchfinder uncle. It was clear that neither believed in the supernatural. The youngest, Veronica, thought of her uncle as old and senile for thinking such things. Magret probably thought similar things too. Though she was more pitiful towards her uncle and less upfront about it compared to her sister.</p><p>“Find any witches, Witchfinder Sunshine?” Denzel entered his office. Inside sat Escanor, who was researching, along with his two nieces. “What are you two doing here? You are distracting Witchfinder Sunshine.” Denzel told the two girls. “Oh, sorry Uncle. We were just chatting with Mr. Escanor. Veronica and I will get going.” Magret soon left the office followed by her sister. “Don’t let them distract you. Now tell what you found.” Denzel stepped further into the office.</p><p>“I actually found something really interesting.” Escanor told him. “Really? And what is that.” He responded. “I discovered some strange weather patterns in a town called Camelot, a little ways north of here.” Escanor stood up and started to explain. “Is there summer frost or blood rain?” Denzel asked. “No, in fact the weather is always perfect for the time of year.” Escanor said. “You think that is unnatural?” Denzel asked as he poured a cup of tea. “Yes, weather is never meant to be ideal. Yet it is for this place. For the past 13 years, this place received snow right on Christmas Eve every year.” </p><p>“That isn’t interesting. You are supposed to find witches and witch related phenomenons.” Denzel told him. “But don’t witches influence the weather?” By chance could I go there tomorrow to investigate? It isn’t too far from here.” Escanor requested. “This town was called Camelot right?” Denzel asked. “Yeah, that’s the place.” Escanor responded. Denzel recently received two requests to investigate that place on the same day. He was certain that a witch lived there. So sending Escanor to Camelot wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. “Of course you can go, lad.” Denzel told him to meet here at nine in the morning tomorrow. From there Denzel would watch his departure and give him the proper Witchfinder gear.  </p><p>A single demon stood alone at the ruins of Heaven’s Theatre. He let out a sigh as he looked to the dark cloudy sky above. Not even a single ray of light pierced the evening sky. It definitely was a gloomy day, and that only made him feel worse about the upcoming apocalypse. Meliodas turned his head as he noticed the approaching goddess. “Have you found any news?” He asked in an emotionless tone. “News about what?” Elizabeth tilted her head. “What do you think I want? News about national bubble wrap appreciation day? No, I wanted to know if you found anything about the King of Chaos.” </p><p>“Why would I know anything about bubble wrap appreciation day?” She asked while being somewhat concerned. “It’s a joke, Elizabeth. I couldn’t find anything on him either.” Meliodas sighed. “But it’s the Ineffable Plan. What our parents decided will inevitably happen. They are the creators of this universe after all. As much as I don’t like it, there is nothing we can do.” Elizabeth tried reasoning with her clan. She did all she could. There was nothing left to do but admit defeat. Meliodas scowled at her response. He couldn’t believe she was saying such a thing.</p><p>“Fuck the Ineffable Plan! And fuck our parents too!” Meliodas shouted at the sky. “Please don’t say that. They might smite you.” Elizabeth tried to hush him. “I'd rather be striked down by them than die in some war. But it’s not too late, we can still find him.” Meliodas told Elizabeth. “And then what?” She asked. “Then we kill him.” He said. “Yes, and you can kill him it would make sense because you’re a demon.” Elizabeth told him. “Really Because I’m a demon? I thought you knew me better than that. If you want to be the divine savior you say you are, then why don’t you kill him instead?” Meliodas scoffed.</p><p>“I’m not killing anybody. Especially not a child.” Elizabeth assertively said. “Fine, be like that. The only reason I did all of this was because you care so much about those humans.” Meliodas rolled his eyes. “That’s a lie and you know it!” Elizabeth shouted. “Well, since you gave up. I give up too. I don’t want to fight in another war, and I know you don’t want to either. I say we ditch all of this.” Meliodas started to walk away. “You can’t just leave. There is nowhere else to go.” Elizabeth told him. “Of course there is. It’s a big universe. We can leave this all behind and run away together. Just the two of us.” Meliodas responded.</p><p>“Run away together?” Elizabeth tilted her head. Meliodas nodded in response. “We’ve been friends for over three thousand years, Elizabeth. You are the only reason I stay here. I could care less about my father, brothers, or the Demon Clan.” Meliodas stated.“Friends? We aren’t friends. Goddess and Demons can’t be friends. And besides, I don’t even like you that much!” Elizabeth shouted.  “You love me and you know it!” Meliodas shouted back. “I do not.” She muttered. “Even if I did know where he was, I wouldn’t tell you because we are on opposite sides.” Elizabeth told him. “When will you understand that this isn’t about sides? There is no side for us. There is only only our side.” Meliodas said back.</p><p>“There is no “our side” There never was or will be.” She told him. “Really? I always thought we were different. And I thought you wanted to save them too. But, I guess that I was wrong about you. I’m done, Goodbye Elizabeth.” Meliodas walked away and left Elizabeth alone at Heaven’s Theatre. She didn’t even say farewell in return. This was mostly likely the last time they would even meet here, or talk to one another. In a few days, the world would be very different. Elizabeth would remain on the ruins of earth to slay demons while Meliodas would leave all of this behind.</p><p>Ever since he received those magazines from Merlin, Arthur couldn’t keep his eyes off them. The idea of Ley Lines, Aliens, and Atlantis was so intriguing to him. However, his parents thought it was all rubbish. “The people of Tibet are watching everything we do from hidden tunnels.” Arthur told them while the family was watching one of those cheesy sitcoms. Upon hearing that, Arthur’s parents expressed concern for the boy. “I think I’m going up to bed.” He said as left the room. It was quite early for bed, only being eight at night. </p><p>Arthur sat in bed and read Merlin’s magazines. While he did so, Cath rested below at his bedside. When he finished reading a magazine about how to make the world nuclear free, Arthur went to bed. The following morning the world would be a different place. That was all because of the influence of Arthur, the Demon King, and Supreme Deity. The same night, nuclear reactors just vanished from existence without any sort of trace. However, there would still be much more to come, and it would all be caused by Arthur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to personally thank anyone who read this far. This isn’t my first fic, but it is my first long fic. I’m still learning a lot about writing and it’s thanks to all this support that I keep going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dangers of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day before Armageddon just keeps getting weirder and weirder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I’m back! I know that the last half of the series takes place during 1 day, but that seems awfully long for 15 chapters. So instead I made it the next best thing: 2 days. Chapters 15-20 will be one day while 21-30 are the last day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was hoping to get a peaceful sleep, going into bed early and all. However, he didn’t. It was quite the contrary actually. That night he was restless. Arthur found himself stirring around the entire time. What he wasn’t aware of was the fact there were whispers keeping him up. Voices that would whisper “Make it real. Make it happen.” In a dark and raspy tone. The boy woke up with no memory of such voices. From his point of view, he just had trouble sleeping that night. There wasn’t anything wrong.</p><p>The next morning the Holy Knights meet up in their favorite place: the forest. “I don’t think that’s how aliens work, Arthur.” Howzer told him. “If I were an alien, I would threaten everyone with my laser blaster!” Jericho gestured herself holding a laser gun with her fingers. “Like an exterminator!” Howzer jokingly shouted. “Yeah, what kind of alien cares about universal peace?” Guila spat at the idea.<br/>“They used to care about galactic conquest, but now they want cosmic and harmony. The government silences them.” Arthur blatantly stated. </p><p>“But why?” Guila curiously asked. “Because that’s what the government does. They lie to people about aliens, nuclear reactors, and the fact people from Tibet dig tunnels to spy on us.” He harshly told all his friends. “Arthur, I don’t think that stuff is real.” Howzer now expressed a little concern. Upon hearing this Cath let out a small hiss. “People lie all the time online, but it’s different in magazines. They have to be real, just like Atlantis.” Arthur shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“I don’t think Atlantis exists.” Jericho pointed out. “Of course it does. There are people living in it too.” Arthur stated what he thought was true. “How do they even breathe?” Jericho asked. “Maybe they wear diving helmets?” Howzer suggested. “That’s right.” <br/>Arthur agreed. “Do you really believe that is true?” Guila questioned him. “Yeah, whatever I say is true.” Arthur told them before going on ahead. The Holy Knights stared at him dumbfounded. </p><p>That morning breaking news took the world by storm. A cruise ship was sailing the high seas until an obstacle came in its way. It wasn’t like they could just go around it. This was an entire land mass. The mythed Lost City of Atlantis rose from the deep depths of the ocean. However, it wasn’t just a city. It was an entire continent. The passengers of the cruise ship stared in awe as they were the first to discover this location. They ended up befriending ancient locals and invited them to a trivia game. These Atlantians wore diving helmets, that’s how they were rumored to survive in their continent lost to history. </p><p>Later that day, the Holy Knights went and visited Merlin. “Oh, Umm… hello.” She opened the door to the Holy Knights. “Do you have any more of those magazines by chance? We need to know everything.” Arthur eagerly said to her. “You finished already?” Merlin replied somewhat astonished. Arthur gleefully nodded while returning the magazines to her. “Hey, would you kids want some candy?” She asked the Holy Knights, stepping inside. “We don’t take candy from witches.” Jericho fiercely told her off. Merlin disappointedly frowned as a response. “Well I do.” Guila accepted the offer. </p><p>Eventually the Holy Knights all gave in and accepted sweets from the witch.  It actually wasn’t all that bad. One could never go wrong with chocolate bars. Arthur took the time to explain everything he read about in Merlin’s magazines to them. They were also given more issues from the young woman. The Holy Knights were not sure what to think of all these things, but didn’t question it. Arthur at least seemed to like it. They took some chocolate bars from Merlin and were out in the world once more.</p><p>While munching on their snacks, Howzer thought of a new idea. “I don’t think this was mentioned in your magazines, but what if we tried to save the whales.” He suggested. The other Knights nodded with approval. “Whales can sing and have huge brains. They are also endangered, so we must save them.” He added on. “If they’re so smart then why do they spend all day just swimming?” Jericho pointed out. “I don’t know. But it sounds fun to be one.” Guila nodded. “All right, Let’s save the whales then. All of them.” Arthur agreed to the idea.</p><p>At the same time in Japan, a ship was traversing the stormy ocean. This ship was currently researching how many whales they could find in a week. However, they couldn’t find a single whale, or any fish for that matter. And before the crew knew it, their radar was acting out of whack. According to the device the ocean floor was dropping while the sea level was rising. Something that was completely unheard of. It must be an error in the system. Suddenly a dark tentacle wrapped around the ship. It lifted it above the ocean, ready to consume it. The news once again went crazy with the find of a whaling ship being consumed by a kraken. </p><p>Earlier that day, Gowther awoke at sunrise, ready for another day of work. “Come back to bed…” his wife Nadja muttered while half asleep. “I can’t, I must finish my deliveries.” He told her while putting on his postman uniform. “Do you really have to get up so early?” She asked. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. The rest of the packages are local.” Gowther reassured her. “Who are these packages even for?” Nadja sat up yawning. “I’m not exactly sure, but they are important. They were issued back three thousand years ago.” </p><p>“That ought to be some kind of joke, Gowther.”  She shook her head. “No, the paperwork doesn’t  lie.” He replied. “Okay, but be back soon, my dear.” Nadja smiled as she went back to bed. Before she knew it, her husband was off delivering more packages. The pink haired postman drove through the Britannia countryside. As he went further out, the scenery became less beautiful and more dreary. He eventually found a good spot to park his truck. It wouldn’t be too far of a walk there. </p><p>The road looked quite empty. There wasn’t a single car in sight, until he stepped on the road. The moment he set foot on the pavement a semi truck brushed past him. If he were any further on the road. He would’ve met his end. “That is really dangerous. I could’ve died.” Gowther commented as brushed off his near death experience. Eventually he found the place. Off in the distance sat two figures on a bench. They were staring at a stream that could be described as the opposite of scenic. This stream didn’t run clean, instead it was murky and filled with waste.</p><p>Yet the two figures peacefully stared at it while holding hands. “I believe this belongs to you.” Gowther approached the Two Commandments sitting on the bench. A woman with long and spiky blonde hair and a man with dark brown hair looked over towards him. It was none other than the elite. demons Derieri and Monspiet. “It is about time.” She commented while signing off the package. “It’s a small world isn’t it? I’ve traveled the world to deliver these packages, yet now I'm so close to home.” Gowther said as he handed them their commandments.</p><p>Derierie nodded while her partner remained silent. Once they were finished signing off, they took their commandments and threw the box in the stream. It floated there along with the other rubbish. Gowther went on his way to his next destination. There were only two commandments left who needed their call. However he still had three packages he needed to deliver. It wasn’t likely he would get to them until tomorrow. He didn’t want to keep Nadja waiting alone any longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that took awhile. I was recently facing writing burn out. I hope to update again soon. My goal is to finish this fic before July, but I’m not sure if that can happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Bitter Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their clans find out the truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of feel bad that the last chapter was kind of short. It was mainly just a bridge to get the plot moving along.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good Morning Ludociel.” Elizabeth exchanged greetings he was on his morning jog. “What do you want?” He replied unamused. “I cannot just talk to my fellow goddess?” She furrowed her eyebrows in an upset manner as she now ran beside him. “What is it you want to say? Just get over it.” Ludociel didn’t even bother to look at her. “I think it’s about time for me to finally talk to my mother after all these centuries.” Elizabeth told him her last idea. </p><p>“Why would you even need to do that? Our Supreme Deity doesn’t have time to waste on you.” He scoffed at her preposterous notion. “But I’m her daughter. I’m sure she would listen to me. Anyways, things have been getting out of hand. It’s like the prophecies said, we are now dealing with Krakens, new continents and expanding jungles.” Elizabeth listed her reasons. “That’s what’s supposed to happen. It’s all part of the divine plan.” Ludociel stated. Elizabeth stared at him with a blank expression and speechless.</p><p>“But the end is coming! It will be here tomorrow!” She mustered up the courage to state the obvious. <br/>“Just on schedule, what are you trying to say?” Ludociel saw this going nowhere. “I thought there was something we could do about it.” She slowed down as she started to catch her breath. “Of course there is. We can fight and win.” He grinned as he said that. “That’s not what I meant. There doesn’t have to be a war.”</p><p>“That’s absurd. Why would we want to stop a war we want to win? It’s the only way to finally eliminate those hideous demons once and for all.”  Ludociel pointed out. Of course out of all the goddesses, he would be the most enthused about killing demons. <br/>“Listen Elizabeth, how about you wrap up any business you have here and join us tomorrow?” He suggested. “Yeah, sure. I’ll do that...” She quietly muttered as she nodded. While doing this she looked towards the side. “You should be more happy about this. Don’t tell me you've grown soft.”</p><p>Before she knew it, her fellow clan-mate parted ways with her. Leaving Elizabeth all by herself once again. “He’s right, I have. I don’t think I have it in me to do it again” She shook her head at the thought alone. Not just about killing demons, but everything that has and will happen. She was just so overwhelmed and confused. Ludociel then suddenly teleported right next to her, interrupting her thought process. This gave her a small spook. “One more thing. According to our records, you were given a flaming lance by your mother 3000 years ago. You still have that right?” He asked in a casual manner, obviously to the truth. </p><p>“Yes, I still have it. It’s not like I would just give it away or anything like that.” Elizabeth forced a smile and she nodded several times over. “Good, it would be a shame if you lost such a value weapon made by the Supreme Deity.” Like that he teleported away once more. Once she was finally alone, for real this time, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. Of course not everything was fine. It was unlikely she would ever reunite with her weapon, and her clan would eventually find out the truth. There was also the fact the world was ending tomorrow. Most importantly, she would never get to see her Meliodas ever again. </p><p>Currently in the upstairs rooms of the Boar Hat, Meliodas was contemplating. “Hmm... where should I go?” He asked himself. Meliodas spun the globe around in his hand. He looked around at the potential possibilities. “I think I can positively say Britannia is out.” He spun the globe once more. “So is America.” Another location soon caught his eye. “Huh, Atlantis? That wasn't there yesterday.” He examined the newly formed continent on the globe. It stood between Africa and South America in the Atlantic Ocean. “Still out.” </p><p>All of earth was definitely out of the picture. Meliodas then opened some books on astronomy and ripped out several pages, scattering the papers across the floor. “What about the moon? It’s close to earth, but it looks sad and cold.” He examined the sheet of paper before tossing it to the side. “Mars seems like an alright option, but definitely not my first.” He would keep that in mind. “Alpha Centauri? I’m sure it’s lovely at this time of year.” Meliodas sarcastically smiled as he threw that paper away. “The Crab Nebula? I remember helping my father make that one.” He took a moment to stare at that paper, until he shook his head in disagreement.</p><p>This was going nowhere, and he already knew it. Meliodas let out a sigh of defeat and flopped on the floor, ontop all his papers. “You know, I never asked for all this. It was my choice to be born a demon.” Meliodas stopped caring about demons versus goddesses millennia ago. That all was just so boring to him. Nowadays, all he wanted was to run his tavern and be with Elizabeth. He could care less about everything else in this universe. But even then, that won’t be possible, and it’s all thanks to the Great Plan.</p><p>“Tell me father, the Supreme Deity, why do things have to be like this?” Meliodas looked towards the blank ceiling. Of course they didn’t respond. They never did. “I get it, you’re testing me. Just like you’re testing them. But is all this really necessary? They don’t deserve the end of the world.” He continued to talk only to himself. The goddesses and demons truly haven’t changed one big in three thousand years. They are right back to where they started: another war. But this time he would not participate. Ideally, Meliodas would rather save humanity with Elizabeth, but she insisted on giving up. He couldn’t save them without her, so he decided to flee. However, he didn’t have much luck with that so far.</p><p>Meanwhile in the Celestial Realm, Ludociel found himself staring down at the earth. It would be completely obliterated by the end of tomorrow. Not that he was really bothered by that anyways. Humans were lesser life forms. He never understood why Elizabeth was fascinated by them. Netobatsa then approached Ludociel. “I looked into what you asked of me.” The pink haired goddess told him. “And?” Ludociel raised his eyebrows. “I know it’s not my place, but I think I found something big on the earth observation files.” She pulled out her phone and showed a few pictures to Ludociel.</p><p>All of which were of Meliodas and Elizabeth from different time periods. Including that of the medieval era, the Victorian era, and the 1960s. <br/>Elizabeth being besides a demon with intentions other than murder? That’s preposterous. No goddesses would do such a thing. Especially not one of their oldest members and the daughter of their leader.“There must be an innocent explanation for this. Our Elizabeth would never do something like this.” Ludociel stared in shock at the phone.</p><p> How could she betray them? They are her clan. “Are you really surprised?” Nerobatsa asked. “No, definitely not.” He laughed. Questioning her was out of the picture. Elizabeth had already proven herself guilty. She had been meddling with a demon for possibly hundreds, if not thousands of years. And it wasn’t just any demon. It was the Demon Prince Meliodas. The next time the Archangels face Elizabeth, she will be given divine punishment. It is all in the name of the Supreme Deity.  </p><p>After giving the Ludociel the information, Nerobatsa left him alone and went somewhere private. She pulled out her phone once more and dialed a number. “I know how we feel about each other, but I must ask you a question. Is our Elizabeth working for you by chance?” She held the phone close to her ear. “No.” Was the simple response she received. </p><p>“Well then, you might want to investigate the past actions of your Meliodas.” Nerobatsa told the other side. The voice showed denial to this revelation. “I’m saying that you can’t trust him. You can take my word. Goddesses never lie.” She then hung up the phone. “Meliodas, who would’ve thought.” Zeldris hung up the phone on his end. It looked like his oldest brother was playing his own little game, and possibly with the goddess Elizabeth. However, they didn’t have time to worry about that. He and Estarossa would be departing to Corand soon. They must meet the other commandments and the son of the U.S. ambassador there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much to say this chapter. Mainly that things are starting to pick up more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Predictable Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Escanor finds aliens. Merlin prepares for an expected visitor. The Holy Knights come to a realization.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I’m back and here with another chapter. Hopefully I wasn’t too late with this, but here it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Escanor departed, he was given a pendulum of discovery, thumbscrews, firelighters, a bell, a book, a candle, a pin and a witch finder’s uniform. He thought most of these things were excessive and unnecessary, but Denzel insisted he take them. Just in case he needed to burn a witch or exorcise a demon. However, Escanor neither wanted to nor planned on doing either of those. After that he was off to Camelot to find Arthur Pendragon. </p><p>His drive up started out relatively normal. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, he wasn’t aware of the fact that there were people from Tibet digging tunnels under him. With his awakening power, whatever Arthur said would become true. The tunneling people was just one of the many phenomenons that happened in the area and time. </p><p>Escanor drove past an open field. He thought nothing of it until a UFO flew over and landed nearby. Upon seeing this, he opened his mouth and stared in shock. Escanor immediately parked his car and rolled down his window. The extraterrestrial set foot outside and approached him. “Greetings man, woman, or non-binary. Is this your planet?” Escanor couldn’t see anything behind their clouded spherical helmet. “Yes, I think so?” He nervously nodded. </p><p>“Had it long? Have we?” The alien asked. “Not really, the human race isn’t that old in the grand scheme of things.” He told them. “Ah, I see. Well I’ve come here to inform you that your planet has an issue with acid rain and below melting polar ice caps. We’ve also come to bring you a message.” At the moment the spherical barrier around their head disappeared to reveal their true face. “A message? For me?” Escanor asked in confusion. </p><p>Why in the Supreme Deity’s name would an extraterrestrial need to speak to him? Why was one even here? He had several questions. None of which would be answered. “The message says “We bring you a message of universe peace and comic harmony.” Or something like that.” The alien told Escanor. “Well, that is very kind of you.” He awkwardly smiled. “We have no idea why we’re asked to give you this message. Anyways, we must be off to spread cosmic harmony.” Just like that the extraterrestrial boarded their UFO once more and flew away, leaving a very shocked Escanor behind.</p><p>His first instinct was to pull over to the nearest phone booth and call Denzel Liones. Of course he would know what to do. He was a witch finder after all. They deal with paranormal activity all the time. However, Denzel only told him “You’re a witch finder, not an alien finder.” Which wasn’t exactly an ideal solution to the issue. </p><p>Merlin looked on her phone at one of the prophecies she saved. “When robin’s blue chariot inverted be. Three wheels in the sky, a man with bruises be upon your bed, aching his head for Willow fine.” It wasn’t the same as reading it in the book, but it would suffice for now. It was at the moment a notification went off. The witch finder would arrive at 12:05. It was currently 11:58. Luckily Merlin prepared for all of this ahead of time, with her first aid kit and all.</p><p>Escanor soon arrived in Camelot. He drove by a narrow dirt road with verdant scenery. He spotted four kids and a cath walking together. Everything was going normal until someone appeared in the middle of the road. It was unsuspected that the Tibetans dug their tunnel to the surface. And it just  happened to be right in his path. Not having enough time, Escanor swerved out of their way. However, his car fell on its head in the process. </p><p>The Holy Knights immediately heard this commotion and darted over. A relatively unscathed Escanor, climbed out the door and flopped on the ground. The kids attempted to assist him in walking, but after a few steps he passed out cold. “He’s hurt. We should do something.” Guila told them. “We should get him away from the car before it explodes.” Howzer suggested. While the other Holy Knights debated on what to do, Arthur glanced over towards the road. He noticed the two diggers subtly hide once being spotted.</p><p>In the end, the four decided to bring him over to Merlin’s place. That was their best option. “Merlin, we found a man!” Arthur shouted. Before they could even knock, Merlin opened the door. “He was in a car accident.” Howzer told her while the four carried an unconscious Escanor. “I know. We need to get him upstairs.” She held the door open. Without a moment's hesitation, they took him inside.</p><p>After setting him on the bed, Merlin grabbed a select few items from her first aid kid. “You prepared this like you were expecting him.” Jericho commented. “I was, but I was hoping he wasn’t. Maybe if he didn’t show up none of this would be real. But if he’s here, then the “he” is real.” Merlin spoke uncanny words to Jericho. The girl just nodded as a result, unsure what to think of it.</p><p>“You mean Cath right?” She asked. “No, this is something else. You kids wouldn’t understand.” Merlin replied. While this was happening, Arthur walked past the two, ignoring everything they said. Instead he found himself fixated by a picture on the wall. It presented both the Demon King and Supreme Deity. “Make it happen. Make it real.” It repeated to him. “Bye Merlin.” Guila waved as the three walked out the door. “I didn’t say you could go.” Arthur coldly told them while still staring at the picture. The three silently glared at him for a moment before leaving anyways.</p><p>Escanor soon woke up. He found himself resting on a bed with lilac sheets. “You are Witchfinder Escanor Sunshine, right?” A woman with black hair and amber eyes sat at the foot of the bed. She read off a sheet of parchment. “If that is the case, the magistrates must give you as much strife as possible to prevent you from burning any witches.” She folded the paper away. “Oh, I’m not actually a witch finder. I’m actually a computer engineer.” He told her. “Oh, I see anyway, I’m Merlin Belialuin. I’m actually a witch.” She grinned as she shook his hand. “What?”</p><p>“Here, read this. It’s about you.” Merlin pulled up the prophecy about his arrival on her phone. Escanor took a moment to glance at it. “It talks about the car crash and the aspirin I gave you. Are you aware of Agnes Belialuin?” Merlin asked. “I’m afraid not.” Escanor shook her head. “She was a witch from 300 years ago. I’m her descendant. One of your ancestors burned her at the stake. Your family has a history of burning mine, so I took your matches.” </p><p>“I’m not going to burn anyone.” Escanor told her. “I know. Agnes would’ve told me that.” Merlin scrolled through the prophecies on her phone. “All these prophecies are from a book she wrote in the 17th century.” Escanor looked over at her screen. “Did she know I would crash my car?” He asked. “Yes, Indeed. My family has been figuring out her prophecies for 400 years. We are like professional descendants.” </p><p>“How many prophecies are there?” Escanor asked. <br/>“At least over 3,000. A lot of which are related to the present, seeing as the end of the world is soon.” Merlin replied. “Wait, when is that?” He was profound by such a concept, but after seeing Aliens earlier today, it wasn’t impossible to believe. “Tomorrow actually.” She pointed out. <br/>“You’re joking right?” It was that soon? “Why would I joke about that? The world ends tomorrow at noon, right here in Camelot. I just can’t find him.” Merlin frustratedly groaned. </p><p>“Him?” Escanor tilted his head. “The King of Chaos. A being with both the power of the both Demon King and Supreme Deity. I’ve been searching for him, but he’s impossible to find.” Merlin handed him another prophecy. “Where the Hogback ends, the young king will take the world and Arthur’s line will end in far and darkness.” He read out loud. “Arthur? Arthur Pendragon. He lives at Hogback in Camelot. I was told to keep an eye on him.” He remembered the name and address Denzel had given him. </p><p>Merlin’s expression became more grimm as she took her phone back. “Shit. That’s crazy. It can’t be him, Arthur’s such a sweet kid. He and his friends were the ones who brought you in here. He can’t be the King of Chaos” Despite accepting the truth, part of Merlin was still in denial. </p><p>“Arthur’s different.” Guila commented as the three walked through the forest. “Yeah, he’s not boring. That’s why we like him.” Howzer added on. <br/>“That’s not what she meant.” Jericho shook her head. “But it’s Arthur. He comes up with all the best games and ideas.” He pointed out. “Yeah, but something changed. He’s not the same anymore. I was scared he wouldn’t let us go earlier” Guila stated. “That’s stupid.” Jericho rolled her eyes. “No, I thought the same thing.” Howzer agreed. The next moment the other Holy Knights noticed Arthur and Cath, both of which overheard the entire thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took awhile. It was another long chapter I had to write. Plus I have more school stuff to worry about lately.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! It might be awhile before I update since I have to rewatch the entire series. Plus, I’ve been kind of busy lately. Don’t worry, this hasn’t been dropped.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>